


玫瑰之名

by microwave



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: AThe Name of the Roseparody.Alpha! Grandmaster! Thor/Beta! Medic! Stephen Strange/Omega! OFC.





	1. Chapter 1

　　叫我罗莎莉娅。

　　并不是说我对这个名字有什么执念。在听够他们“那个omega”“喂，omega女孩”这样地叫了半天以后，我想有必要提醒一下这些人我也是有名字的。

　　其实他们这样叫也没有错，但我不喜欢他们说出omega三个音节时的语气，好像这是骂人的话一样。

　　谁让我是教团里为数不多的omega呢？

　　一直以来omega被视为较为低等的人类，就因为我们不能掌控发情期。

　　有学者认为，最开始的时候人类都是一样的。发情现象在一批人身上消失，有些人更是进化出了自由控制发情的能力，也就是现在的beta与alpha。

　　我不是很相信这种说辞，因为这个学者本身是个alpha。他的理论充满了alpha式的狂妄自大，似乎在暗示omega是进化不完全的人类一样。

　　但绝大多数的omega甚至没能接受像样的教育，就别妄想有能力寻找到一个有说服力的论据反驳他了。

　　无法控制发情期也许是导致我们人口众多的原因。社会眼光认为omega智力低下，所以我们往往从事低等的体力劳动。　　

　　Beta与omega的人数加起来大概占了总人口的百分之八十，但身体强壮、具有理性并且能完全控制发情的alpha才是世界秩序的主宰。

　　近年来风向有变，由于beta和omega渐渐在政界崭露头角，于是alpha、beta与omega的隔离便不如以往那么严格了。

　　我是有史以来第一批被选召进教团的omega的其中一员。

　　这不还在做着“说不定将来会有人给我写传记”的美梦呢，结果进训练营的第一天，我就差点没了小命。

　　从前我见过的alpha加起来一只手就可以数得过来，如今身在骑士团里却被alpha环绕。

　　Alpha们个个生得相貌俊美、体格壮硕。我处于他们之间，就像是误入了豹群的家猫。有那么一两个时刻，我也有些相信了也许他们才是被神宠爱的那群人。

　　Alpha与omega的生理差异摆在那里，我吃力地挥着细胳膊、蹬着小短腿，怎么也追不平这个距离。

　　这就让和我同一批被选召的alpha们感到不痛快了，毕竟他们要打败其他无数优秀的alpha才能被选进圣殿骑士团。我的资质甚至比不上那些教堂骑士团的alpha。

　　但我没有打算拿“毕竟我是个omega”这种借口安慰自己。为了不拖后腿，我必须比他们努力十倍百倍。

* * *

　　进教团的第三个月，我就遇到了第一个大任务。

　　时值三月，帝国东边的莱万特城将要迎来一个盛大的节日——圣约瑟节。

　　这是长达一个月的狂欢，届时不仅有帝国各地人民赶往，还有许多帝国之外的人会来参加。

　　这样盛大的节日光是靠当地的教堂骑士团是无法维持秩序的，这时就需要派遣我们这些圣殿骑士到莱万特城去。

　　那日，一天的训练刚刚结束，教官锐利的目光在我们身上扫视了一圈，然后停留在了我身上。

　　“罗莎莉娅骑士，请留下来一下。”

　　我将武器搁置到训练场边上，揉着疼痛的双肩，战战兢兢地走到他面前。

　　每一天我都在幻想这种场景发生：他们把我叫过去，然后用公式的语气告诉我“你被教团开除了，晚饭前就收拾好走人吧”。

　　最好不要晚饭前就让我走，毕竟圣殿骑士的伙食还是很好的。

　　我正胡思乱想着，就听见教官开口说话了：“罗莎莉娅？”

　　听到他叫我名字，我摇摇头，把那些杂七杂八的念头都甩出去，然后向他行了个礼：“范达尔大人。”

　　范达尔大人风度翩翩，在alpha之中也颇为引人注目。更难得的是，他对我的态度竟还称得上友好。

　　“你明日就要启程去莱万特城了吧？”他用拉丁语问我。

　　拉丁语是教团的官方语言，也是所谓上流阶层的通用语言。beta与omega想做alpha的工作，第一个考验就是能否说一口漂亮的拉丁语。

　　我的母语是帝国方言，也只会一点通俗拉丁语。为了不在话语间暴露我卑微的身份，我总是寡言少语，用尽量少的词来与人交流。

　　“是，明天启程。”

　　“你还没有找到导师吗？”

　　在这次的任务里，每个像我一样的见习者都要由一个资历较长的骑士带领。

　　Alpha人少，这也就意味着同一个地区的alpha们难免互相认识，在教团里往往也是沾亲带故的，他们只需问一声就能找到愿意带领他们的人。

　　我只是一个甚至没人要正眼看的omega，能去找谁？

　　没有人愿意带领我也就罢了，但没有高阶骑士的担保，我就无法领取坐骑。这么说，我是不是注定得一路从帝都步行至莱万特了？

　　“我给你找了一个导师，明天你出发前去与他会面。”

　　听到此言我有些意外。范达尔大人的确是个好人，他改变了我对alpha人人都高傲冷漠盛气凌人的偏见。

　　“谢谢范达尔大人！”

　　想到不需要徒步穿越大陆，我简直不知道要如何表达感激之情了。

　　“不用。”他笑了一下，眨了一下右眼。

　　突来的善意令我一时之间不知所措。我笨拙地告了退，打算到拐角没人的地方拍拍脸冷静一下。

　　“喂，我还没有告诉你导师的名字呢。”范达尔大人在后面喊我。

　　“哦对。”刚走出两步的我又急急忙忙地退了回来，“对不起。”

　　“索尔·奥丁森大人说愿意带领你，你可要表现好一点。”

　　我的全能神啊。

　　听到这个名字令我膝盖打颤了一下。

　　范达尔大人，就算您人再好，也不用一下子帮我找来军团长啊？我在心底哀嚎着。

　　以免你们没有认识别的圣殿骑士，我还是解释一下。

　　军团长是除大团长之外教团里最重要的人物。正式的大团长整个大陆也没有几个，他们平日里不在梵蒂冈就在耶路撒冷。如果没出什么大事，我们根本不会有机会见到他们。

　　也就是说，军团长是普通骑士能接触到的最高层领导人员了。

　　我进教团不到三个月，可还没有做好见军团长的心理准备啊。

* * *

　　我一夜没合眼，并不是不困，而是不敢。

　　为了杜绝任何可能睡过头的可能性，我干脆整夜点亮着蜡烛。

　　天刚蒙蒙亮，我就怀揣着一颗躁动不安的心下了床。

　　我快速换好了铁灰色的骑士制服，摸出了双崭新的马靴穿上，然后溜出了门。

　　我的栖身之地是教团专门为omega辟建的一处居所，此刻没有人醒着，alpha也不会到这里来。我游荡在屋外未散去的晨雾之中，就像一只幽灵。

　　我穿过了军营中央的空地，惊起了几只在边上栖息的鸽子。

　　天亮以后骑士们将在这里集结，然后出发去莱万特城。

　　我把去往大门的路程来回走了数遍，心里演练着见到军团长应该如何应对。

　　无论哪一种方式似乎都显得颇为做作，最后我决定不如放空自己，到时候再见机行事。

　　让我烦躁的另一原因是腿上的伤口，那是昨日训练时被同伴误伤的。对方使用的是带尖刺的战锤，我躲避不及时，武器的尖头擦过我的小腿，隔着裤子布料给我蹭掉了一层皮。

　　伤口正好与靴子略紧的靴口摩擦着，每走一步路就加剧了折磨。

　　此时日已升过堡垒塔楼的尖顶了，周围亮堂了起来，军营中开始有人影走动。我见到全副武装的骑士们三三两两向着大门走去，不由得有些着急。

　　大概是快到集结的时间了，我得抓紧时间去处理一下伤口。

　　长痛不如短痛，我咬牙奔跑了起来。

　　拐角处要放慢脚步。这个道理我从小听长辈讲过无数遍，我向来遵守，从来没撞到过什么人。

　　但此刻我又疼又急，把这话抛在了脑后，像一头鲁莽的小牛一样横冲直撞。结果在拐角处突然出现一个人影，我没刹住脚步。

　　我用力揉了揉脑袋，像是要把撞出身体的魂魄塞回去，想着希望对方是个好脾气的alpha，不要找我的麻烦。

　　然后我定睛一看——

　　完了！我在心里大叫不好。

　　对方穿着白色圣殿骑士制服——那是高阶骑士的身份象征。

　　我这辈子都还没面对面见过白袍圣殿骑士，怎么会让我在这个拐角撞上了呢？

　　我手忙脚乱，膝盖当即触地，嘴上只会翻来覆去地说着“对不起”“非常抱歉”这几句话，担心话说多了会暴露我那通俗拉丁语不规矩的语法和粗俗的口音。

　　“请您起来吧。”对方说道。

　　我没顾得上衣服上沾染上的尘土，慌慌张张地站直了身体，但垂着脑袋不敢去看他。

　　“您没有受伤吧？”他又问。

　　我从来没有被一个alpha以“您”相称过，一小会后，我才反应过来他在问我。

　　“没，没有。”我身上确实有个地方很痛，但明显不是对方的错。

　　“啊，您就是罗莎莉娅·德·塔伦杰丝骑士吗？”

　　听到他念出我的全名，我心里颤了一下。不知高高在上的军团长是如何得知我的姓名的。

　　不过有人认识我也不奇怪，毕竟据我所知，我是目前教团唯一的女性omega骑士。

　　“是我。”我依然低着头，小声地回应道。

　　“我是索尔·奥丁森，您的导师。幸会。”

　　不要太惊讶。其实我早该想到，这里能穿白袍的除了军团长还有谁？

　　但是他为什么要用对我敬语？

　　Omega之间没有用敬语的习惯，奥丁森大人这样高贵的人却对我这种见习骑士用敬语，像是故意要令我惶恐一般。

　　“有您做我的导师，我也很荣幸。”我在脑中组织了半天语言，才小心翼翼地回答道。

　　“您急着去哪里吗？我打算要去军营大门了。”

　　我一个激灵。虽然我腿上疼痛难耐，但导师大人都这么说了，我哪里敢让他等我。

　　“没有没有。我也正要过去呢。”

　　“那请允许我和您同去。”说着，他迈开了步伐，从我眼前走了过去。

　　虽然他是客客气气地说“请允许我和您同去”之类的话，但我明白这是一句命令。

　　此时此刻感受到的紧张与压迫感令我暂时忽视了腿上的疼痛。我一言不发地跟在他身后，偷偷抬头看了他一眼。

　　他的长发扎成了马尾，在晨曦中显得金灿灿的。他背影如山般伟岸、体格高大强壮，有种其他alpha没有的气势。

　　我有一种错觉，似乎他行走过的地方，时间的流速就会缓慢下来似的。

　　到目前为止，我对这个导师一无所知。无知导致恐惧，我生怕一个呼吸都会烦扰到他。

　　索尔·奥丁森大人在omega间的名声远不如他的弟弟来得响亮。他似乎从未公开发表过政见，可我仅有的期望就是最好他不要像他弟弟一样讨厌omega。


	2. Chapter 2

　　圣殿骑士们集结成队，离开了都城郊外的军营堡垒，向着东方进行。

　　作为首领的索尔·奥丁森大人自然要行于队伍最前方，我则是骑着马跟在他的身后。

　　我的这一位导师大约年纪已有四十岁左右，但他身上却不乏朝气，又有着年轻人没有的稳重克制。

　　他沉默时的神情略为严肃，气场令我有些害怕。但是当他开口与人交谈时又显得和蔼可亲，谈吐举止之间尽是令人着迷的魅力。

　　路途之中百无聊赖，我听见远远的后方的骑士们相互之间热切地交谈的声音，但嘈杂的人声到我们这一头就逐渐减弱。

　　身后的几位骑士干脆一言不发，大概是没有人敢在军团长面前多言。

　　导师似乎发现了这一点，于是主动减缓脚步，混到后面的人群中间，与他们聊了起来。

　　我喜欢默默地听他发表看法。

　　他用优雅谦逊的文法表达出充满智慧的思想。我虽无法全然理解每一句话，但光是让那些语句滑过我想法贫瘠的脑海，就令我深深地感到启发。

　　但是并非一切都如我所愿，我身上的伤口一直疼痛难耐。

　　我在队伍的最前方，有无数双眼睛盯着我的后背，我不能表现出任何虚弱的样子，否则一定会落人口实。

　　正午时分，阳光正烈。

　　我被晒得有些迷糊，想到要入夜之后我们才能到达莱万特城，就很是丧气，感觉身陷一场漫长的折磨，和这道路一样一点也看不到尽头。

　　逐渐升高的温度加速了体力流失，汗浸湿了我的里衣，越发虚弱的身体随着马奔跑的动作摇晃着，只有我自己知道我正在渐渐失去对马匹的控制。

　　忽然之间，马为了躲避路上散落的石块，抬起了前蹄，后腿发力跃了起来。缰绳从手中脱落，我的身体向后倒去。

　　意识到自己即将要在众人面前跌下马，我万念俱灰。

　　此刻，一个稳当而又显得不经意的力量将我推回了马背上。我慌忙抓住缰绳，在马背上稳住了身子。

　　我感激地转过头去看那个好心帮了我的人，结果对上了导师他那双纯净清澈的蓝眼睛。

　　“请您跟着我。”他说。

　　他令马放慢了脚步，示意其他人先走。

　　我们很快就落在了队伍之后，过了一会，骑士团众人就成了广阔田间点缀的小黑点。

　　导师停了下来，跃下马背，并命令我下马。

　　“说吧，是怎么回事？”他问我。

　　我害怕被责备，双肩发抖，“我……身上有伤。”

　　“哪里有伤？”

　　我指了指小腿，“对不起，我本打算处理一下的……”

　　“您早上撞到我的时候，是正要去处理伤口吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“我明明问了您是否有要事，可为什么您说没有？”

　　“我不敢让您等待。”我说。

　　我感觉到他审视的目光正盯着我，半晌他才说道：“让我看看伤口。”

　　“啊？”

　　我对这个命令有些犹豫不决。如果要这样做的话，我不得不将长裤脱掉。

　　于是我又问了一遍：“您确定吗？”

　　他点了点头，似乎有些不悦，想来是不惯重复发号施令。

　　正好路边有个树桩。我走了过去，坐在了树桩上，扭扭捏捏地将裤管从那条受伤的腿上褪了下来。

　　幸好骑士制服的外衣够长，不然现在就非常奇怪了。

　　奥丁森大人走到了我面前，半蹲了下来，认真地查看起了我的伤势，然后眉头舒展开，露出一个了然的表情。

　　我也低头看了一眼伤口，被武器擦伤的地方已经红肿发炎，隐隐有血渗出。

　　导师回到马边上，从马鞍上系着的皮口袋中取了些东西，然后递了一个小银瓶我手上。“请您拿一下这个。”

　　这银制瓶身上刻着一个圆形的图章，其中画着几笔简单的曲线，看上去高深莫测。

　　他再次蹲在了我面前，拿起了手中的干净的布条。“不太严重，先简单处理一下，等到了莱万特再说，我认识一个很好的医生。”

　　他说着，用手中的布替我擦去了渗出的血水，我一吃痛，下意识地往回撤了一下。

　　我听到他轻笑了一声，仿佛我慌张的样子令他觉得十分有趣似的。

　　他的反应让我很紧张，我赶紧乖乖地把腿伸了过去。

　　“药瓶。”他说。

　　我赶紧伸手把药瓶给了他。

　　我不知道那其中是什么，触感很清凉，那涂上药的地方麻麻的，很快就没有了痛感。他把剩下的布条缠绕到我腿上，仔细地系好结。“好了。”

　　“谢谢您。”我迅速地收拾好自己，上了马，跟着导师继续上路了。

　　他似乎是在体谅我的伤势一般，特意放慢了速度，也不赶着追上前方的大部队。

　　他刚刚为我处理伤口的时候，我心中搅动着那种慌乱的感觉很是陌生，不知道是为了什么。

　　一路上他也没有再与我说话，沉默的空气引得我我胡思乱想。

　　傍晚的时候，茫茫荒野之间出现了一个路标，指向着莱万特城。

　　我们朝着那方向又前进了一段时间，那东方的海滨小城终于出现在视野之中。

　　“您是莱万特人吧？”导师突然问道。

　　“不，我是村里来的，您从我姓氏就可以看出来了吧。”

　　“哦？”他疑惑道。

　　我怎么忘了，他这样身份高贵的人，怎么可能会懂我们当地的土话。

　　“Tarongers就是橙子树的意思，我们村是种植橙子的。”我解释道。

　　“莱万特城有整个大陆最好的橙子，你应该骄傲。”

　　我不知道奥丁森大人是真的懂橙子还是只是客气一下，但他说的话一点也没错。我愉悦地挺起胸膛。

　　不久之后，我们来到了城门口。此时天也几乎完全黑了，城中亮起了灯火。

　　护城的塔楼在黑夜之中显得更加高大不可侵犯，楼顶上插着的莱万特旗帜随着海风吹拂而飘扬着。

　　驻守城门的几个beta卫兵看到我似乎犹豫了一下，但导师一个眼神就让他们退后了。

　　纵马走过护城河的时候，我有些感慨。

　　我快不记得上一次到城里来是什么时候了。

　　按照规矩，除非是手艺人学徒、酒馆跑堂之类在城里有“正经工作”的omega，其他omega在平时里是不允许到城里来的，只有集市日例外。

　　马蹄踏在石板路上，发出嗒嗒的声响。虽然已是夜晚，但节日前夕的欢乐气氛已在大街小巷中蔓延开来了。

　　到处都有临时搭建的小摊，贩卖酒、特色面点以及各种花样繁多的小玩意。

　　居民们以及外来的游客一同在街上在酒馆中饮着酒，吟游诗人散布在每一个街角。

　　一桶桶的葡萄酒被运到街上来，撒出的酒液都把泥土浸成深红色。空气中弥漫一种酸甜醉人的味道。

　　不一会我们路过了城镇广场，广场中央是莱万特城的守护圣人圣文森特的雕像。

　　“您知道吗，圣文森特是个omega。”我漫不经心地提了一句。

　　“我知道，他是少数的几位omega圣人之一。”导师回答道。

　　我尽量不要让语气中充满怨气：“一个由omega圣人守护的城市，却不允许omega进……”

　　话音未落，我们注意到了广场边的骚乱，似乎是有争执。

　　导师驻了马，看了我一眼，显然是要我去查看一下。

　　我下了马，走向了那个角落。走了几步，我回头望了一眼导师。

　　他骑在马上盯着我，似乎没有跟我一起来的打算。

　　我手心沁出了汗。这算是一种考验吗？我只能硬着头皮上了。

　　似乎是两个alpha男性正在为难一位beta女性。

　　“晚上好，一切都安好吗？”

　　面前的场景看起来一点都不安好，beta女性脸上挂着泪花，衣裳不整。

　　他们看到了我身上的制服，便放开了那女人。

　　“一切都好，我们在闹着玩呢。”

　　“闹着玩？女士，您怎么说？他们是否违背了您的意愿？”

　　Beta女性点了点头。

　　“等等，这是一个omega。”其中一个alpha男性说道。

　　“Omega？”另一个人态度立马转变，把矛头转向了我，“哟哟哟，穿着圣殿骑士衣服的omega，怎么，这是你偷来的吗？”

　　他推了我一把，我踉跄着退了一步。

　　我再次看了一眼导师，他依然在原地，从马背上向我投来一个期许的目光，并没有任何想来帮我的趋势。

　　我咬咬牙。

　　“根据这位女士的证词，你们二人已经犯下了猥亵罪，请跟我走一趟。”

　　那两人骂了几句具有冒犯性的话，围了上来。

　　“Omega婊子，不要以为穿了一身制服就可以来管本大爷的事。你知道我是谁吗？我马上就可以让你滚出去，再也踏不进莱万特城一步！”

　　他们又推了我一把，扬长而去。

　　我确实只是一个omega，本来是不允许进城市的，如果有任何一个alpha想将我赶出去，那么也没有人能帮我说话。

　　想到这里，我犹豫了一下。就这么一小会，他们已经混入夜色掩盖的小巷中，不知所踪了。

　　我只能安慰了几句那个beta女性，让她快点回家去。

　　我垂头丧气地转过身，又撞上了导师他那如墙的身躯。

　　我根本不知道他是什么时候来到我身后的。我抬起头，只看到他眼中的失望。

　　“您就这么让那两个人走了？”

　　现在我是真的害怕了。奥丁森大人生气起来虽没有大喊大叫，但他一定会让你感觉到他的怒火。

　　“他们……是alpha……我……”

　　我无力地解释着，知道这并没有办法说服他。

　　“他们是alpha又如何，您可是圣殿骑士。罗莎莉娅·德·塔伦杰丝骑士，您今早因为害怕我而没有去处理伤口，刚才又让犯人大摇大摆地走开了。圣殿骑士代表绝对的公正，如果对权势的恐惧会影响您的判断，那么您不适合做圣殿骑士。”

　　说完，他毅然决然地掉头走了。

　　他说得没错，我任由那两人侮辱，并不是侮辱我自己，而是我身上的圣殿骑士制服。

　　我欲哭无泪，只能费力地追着他的脚步，不停地道歉：“对不起，我知道错了，请您再给我一次机会吧。”

　　他并不理我，骑上马走了。

　　我也只能上马跟在他后面，一路穿过小城，直到海边的堡垒。

　　洁白的月光照在我们身上，海滩上只听得见海浪声和马蹄陷入沙子的声音。

　　我不知道他会不会赶我走，如果他想的话，我随时就得交还这身制服。

　　我还想挣扎一下。

　　“求您了，奥丁森大人。”我无力地恳求着。

　　他终于停下了脚步，只撇下了一句话：

　　“您自己想办法补救吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　自己想办法补救？

　　我怀揣着奥丁森大人的这句旨意，从海边徒步走回了城镇中心。

　　我并不知道从何补救起，只能漫无目的地游荡在大街小巷，愚蠢地期盼上天能让我巧遇那两人。

　　几个小时以后，腿上的伤大概是药效过去了，又开始疼痛起来。半天没进食的胃也绞痛着，但我连一杯麦酒都买不了，因为我身上一分钱也没有。

　　我大概是世界上最惨的圣殿骑士了。几小时下来着急化为了绝望，我只能一边走一边在心里抱怨我那不近人情的导师。

　　哪有这样的导师啊？好吧，想教授飞翔，就直接把幼鸟踢出巢穴，这的确是自然之法。但我可能要成为掉到地上摔死而被淘汰的那一只了。

　　我疲惫不堪，只能在巷子口坐了下来。

　　不远处就有一家酒馆，里面传来的女吟游诗人的歌声和觥筹交错的喧闹，酒和食物的香气像海浪一般一波波向我拍来。

　　“罗莎莉娅？”一个活力满满的声音从另一方向传来。

　　我闻声望去，看到了一位穿着绿衣银甲的人站在街边的烛灯下，他右手握着腰间佩剑的剑柄，左手举到眼前向我致了一下意。

　　“范达尔大人！”此时看到熟人，我一下站了起来，简直要激动得流泪了，“我不知道您也来了。”

　　“我当然来了，毕竟他们招来的都是优秀的骑士。”他挑眉，说道：“请问你在这里做什么呢，奥丁森大人上哪去了？”

　　听到他提到这个名字，我鼻子就酸了。我揉了揉鼻子，深吸了一口气，把刚才发生的事一五一十地告诉了范达尔大人。

　　“嗨，真是的，索尔有必要这样吗？”

　　他们俩必定是至交好友，只有范达尔大人敢用这样的语气提奥丁森大人。

　　“来来来，我替你做主。你赶紧回去，等我轮班结束就去跟他谈一谈。”

　　“不要。”我都顾不上礼仪了，赶紧拒绝掉他这个想法。

　　“为什么？”他一副不理解的样子。

　　“这样奥丁森大人会怎么看我啊？”我低头看着鞋尖，“这一个月我还想跟着他学习呢。”

　　“好吧。那么你告诉我那两人长什么样子，我好帮你留意一下。”

　　“我……我没记住他们的样子。”我连忙辩解道：“但是我看到他们一定会认出来的！”

　　这时候在嘈杂的声音之间，传来了一声奇怪的声响，清晰得令人想遮盖都不行。

　　我满脸通红地捂住了肚子。

　　“你没有吃东西吗？”

　　“没……没来得及。”我支支吾吾地回答。

　　“去那边的酒馆休息一会吧。这么晚了犯人也不可能出城对吧？”他左手探进口袋，摸出几枚钱币放在我手中，“我得继续巡逻去了，这些就当我请你吃晚餐吧。

　　此刻范达尔大人身后的烛光仿佛天堂的圣光，他在我心目中的形象又高大了一些。

　　“谢谢您！”我抓着钱币，连忙道谢。

　　他与我告别，转身钻进了巷子里。

　　我攥着那几枚钱币，向酒馆走去，心想着要一杯葡萄酒，一大块面包，再配上一份上好的干酪。

　　酒馆的木牌子上用蓝色的颜料画着一只展翅的鸟，下方写着“雷鸟酒馆”，边上用白色粉末画了一个正圆——那是“此处有好酒出售”的标志。

　　我开开心心地掀开门帘，走了进去。

　　一走进酒馆，我就没忍住用老家土话咒骂了一句。

　　你们一定想不到，那一个把我置于这种境地的元凶——索尔·奥丁森大人，正在酒馆大厅的一个角落稳稳当当地坐着呢。

　　我是怎么在一屋子的人里一眼看到他的？很简单，要是你们站在我的位置上，也不可能对他视而不见。

　　他换下了圣殿骑士制服，独自一人在那饮酒，身上帝王般的高贵气质将他与周围的平民区分开来，更别提他还披着一件红色的斗篷——只有贵族能穿这么鲜艳的颜色。

　　此时他也看到了我。他面无表情，眼神却凌厉如箭向我射来，我当即就在心里跪下了。

　　我当然没有真的跪下，而是强作镇定，走到了他面前。

　　“奥丁森大人。”

　　“您怎么才到？”他说道，手上的酒杯停在半空中。

　　什么叫做“才到”？

　　之前他跟我约了在这里见面吗？难道是我拉丁语太差没听懂？

　　我战战兢兢地问道：“您有让我来这里吗？”

　　“没有，我想看看您的观察力如何。”他放下了酒杯，看着我说道：“结果显然不尽人意。”

　　意思是我又令他失望了吗？

　　那就豁出去了吧。“请您赐教？”

　　“请坐。”他指了一下对面的位置，我听话地坐了下来。

　　他上身倾过桌子向我靠来，同时一手搭上了我的肩，说道：“您看火炉边上那两个人。”

　　我顺着他的指示望去，目光越过屋里的层层人海，看到了炉火边站立的正是我找了一晚上的那两个混蛋。

　　我的两条眉毛估计都快纠结成一条了，我疑惑地看向导师。

　　“我不需半小时就找到了他们。我跟了他们一晚上，想看看你到底什么时候才能找到。”

　　“我没有找到，我进来这里完全是个巧合。”我老老实实地承认了。

　　“我知道。”没想到他居然没生气，“运气也是调查中很重要的一个因素。”

　　恕我愚笨，我不知道这句话是认真的还是讽刺。

　　“您能告诉我是如何找到他们的吗？”

　　“观察，小家伙，认真观察。不要只用眼睛，还有许多感官可以告诉你线索，把你的鼻子和耳朵也用上。”

　　我歪头看着他，希望他能进一步解释一下。

　　“左边那位大鼻子，走路时身上哐哐响，想必带了不少钱币。右边那位，腿有点瘸，身上有硫磺味。”

　　他说到这里暂停了一下，似乎想让我自己推断出来。但是我依然毫无头绪地摇了摇头。

　　“我立马想到了城里为了节日请来的烟火工匠。我去拜访了一下工坊，得知的确有一个瘸腿的学徒。他每日与领主家管账的混在一起，常常来这家酒馆。”

　　当时我站在这俩人面前，甚至没能记住他们的长相特点，而导师他在那么远的地方，到底是如何捕捉到这么多细节的？

　　这大概就是军团长和我这种菜鸟的区别了吧。

　　“去吧。”

　　搭在我肩上的那只大手用力拍了一下，我差点被拍到地上去。

　　“去……”

　　“去补救啊。再浪费时间他们可就走了。”

　　我站了起来，整好衣服和武器，拨开人群，向着炉火边走去。

　　“喂！”

　　他们转过身看见了我，一脸不耐烦的样子，“怎么又是这个omega。”

　　“你们两个人公共场所犯了猥.亵罪，请劳烦跟我走一趟。”

　　“这话说得好像我们在公共场合搞基似的。”小瘸子说道。

　　大鼻子则是更为行动派，迈开步子走到了我面前。他比我高出一个多头，居高临下地看着我。

　　“别来招惹我们，否则就给你这不知天高地厚的omega一点苦头尝尝。”

　　他靠得太近了，他身上的alpha味道让我很不舒服。

　　“我不是omega，我是圣殿骑士。”我说着，推了他一把，把他推离了安全距离。

　　我一出手，旁边看热闹的酒客就纷纷拍手吹哨起哄起来了。

　　一个alpha被我这样推了一下，面子上自然是挂不住了，如果不还手的话，他以后可还怎么在这条街上往来？

　　他站稳了以后，便握拳向我砸来。我有准备，轻松闪避开了。

　　对方虽然比我强壮很多，但我是受过训的圣殿骑士，又有灵活的优势，应该不会太占下风。

　　……但如果是对付两个人就不一定了。

　　我把注意力都放在了大鼻子下一步攻势上，没想到旁边有个人影向我冲过来，我一下就被扑到了地上。

　　我脸上挨了一拳，鼻腔中有温热的液体向外流出。

　　真的太可恶了，无论如何我还是个女孩子啊，怎么能打脸。

　　有了愤怒加成，我的行动似乎更有力量了，一膝盖踢在压在我身上的人下身，趁他滚到一边哇哇大叫的时候，我迅速爬了起来。

　　我扫了一圈周围，没有看到大鼻子。

　　那只好先对付地上这个小瘸子了。我蹲下身，拿出绳子，抓住了他的手。

　　他还试图挣扎。我一巴掌拍得他头昏眼花，然后对他说道：“我们的军团长也在这间屋子里，你不想让他亲自过来对付你吧？”

　　这句话起了效，他乖乖地把双手背到了身后，让我捆上。

　　没想到最后还是不得不搬出奥丁森大人的名号才解决了这事。

　　我看向导师所在的方向，结果发现他已经不在位置上了。

　　我押着小瘸子走到了门口，把他交给过路的教堂骑士带回堡垒。

　　经过这一场混乱，我觉得更是虚弱了。我回到酒馆中，打算好好坐下来吃点东西。

　　一只纤纤玉手伸到了我面前，递了一条手帕给我。

　　“擦擦血呀。”

　　手的主人是一个美丽的深发色omega女孩，长相颇为异族。她是刚刚在边上看了全程闹剧的吟游诗人。

　　“谢谢你。”我接过了手帕。

　　“我叫黛西。”她说，“以免之后你想还我手帕。”

　　我胡乱地抹了一下脸，“我是罗莎莉娅。手帕我会还的。”

　　她笑了一下，随意地拨弄着手中的琴，打算回到炉火边上去继续歌唱了。

　　“等一等，我有个问题。”我说。

　　“怎么了？”她回头看我。

　　“你看到刚才坐在那的那位大人了吗？”

　　“你说奥丁森大人吗？”

　　我有点意外，导师他这么有名的吗？“是的，我说奥丁森大人。”

　　“估计在那后面吧。”她抬手，随意地指了一个方向。

　　“谢谢你，我去看看。”

　　这个方向似乎是通往储藏室的走廊，顾客并不会来到这里。导师他真的会在这里吗？

　　走廊的光线昏暗，有种不通风造成的陈腐味道。

　　我拐过一个角落，看到了几步之外两个纠缠的人影。

　　他的红斗篷在昏暗的光线下依然十分鲜艳，被他拥在怀中吻得喘不过气的那个女人，我猜是酒馆的女侍者。

　　时间似乎静止了。我只听得到自己的心跳声，以及那一边传来的沉重喘息声。

　　天啊，这可是法律禁止的。

　　我人生中还没有见过alpha与omega缠绵的场面，我有些不敢相信这在民间流传的淫.秽书籍中描绘的事情会真的出现在眼前。

　　我杵在那，觉得好像撞破了什么惊天秘密，一时不知是该离开还是该打断他们。

　　导师发现了我的存在，他抬眼看了我一下，并没有放开怀里的人。

　　空气中有一种奇怪的味道，并不是储藏室本身的味道，而是一种甜腻淫靡的气息，像是在春日里走过了厄洛斯的花园。

　　这种气息让我产生了异样的感觉，我好像被抽去了所有的力气，几乎要瘫倒在地上。

　　终于，那两个人影分开了。omega女侍者整理着裙子，从我身边跑了过去。

　　导师走近了我。他看起来依然冷静自持，仿佛刚刚身在那情.欲之海中央的不是他一般。

　　“您抓住那两个人了吗？”他问道。

　　我用了最大的意志力，让自己恢复正常。“只抓住了小瘸子，大鼻子在混乱中逃跑了。”

　　我本以为他会失望地骂我一顿，但居然没有，他的心情好像突然变得极为愉悦。

　　“一个漏网之鱼罢了，明天再说吧，现在也该回堡垒了。”

　　我跟在他身后离开了雷鸟酒馆。

　　那时我们都没有想到，这一个漏网之鱼，竟然会成为接下来一串混乱的开端。


	4. Chapter 4

　　结束了今日的混乱回到堡垒的时候，天空已经泛白了。

　　我向导师道了晚安后就要走向营房，没想到他却又叫住了我。

　　“奥丁森大人？”我疑惑地转向他，只见他高大的身影几乎与塔楼投下的阴影融为了一体，他的表情看不真切，却一副欲言又止的样子。

　　“很快就天亮了，您好好休息。早上给您放一个假吧，您到集市区去找医生看一下伤口。”

　　一开始我很感激他的好意，想着我这位导师虽严厉，但也非残酷无情之人。

　　然而当我抬起头，却发现他盯着我，眼底有丝意味不明的情绪，他探寻的眼神与我目光相遇，像是试图要确认什么。

　　这时迟钝如我也意识到了，他一个alpha为什么会突然关心起我这omega的死活了？这不过是在收买人心罢了，因为我刚才撞见了他与一位omega女士……私交甚密。

　　他若是怕我泄露秘密，那担心就是多余了。我是一个低阶骑士，一个omega，在教团中挣扎着想找到位置、站稳脚跟，我怎么会去和军团长作对？

　　不过抛开私下里这点作风问题，奥丁森大人的确是个正直的人。他完全可以拿出权力来胁迫我守口如瓶，但却他没有这样为难我。

　　奥丁森大人告诉了我一个医生的名字，说是一位朋友，只要我去集市区一打听，准能找到他的住所。

　　我再次谢过了奥丁森大人，回到了营房里。

* * *

　　我连制服也没有换，坐在床上，头靠着墙休息了一会。

　　在这半醒半眠的状态之间，奥丁森大人似乎一直在我脑海中沉沉浮浮，一种我无法理解的情绪令我不能入睡。

　　我的心口仿佛被凿开了一个口子，从中涌出一阵阵热流，让我手心发痒，浑身颤抖。我只能想着奥丁森大人用沉着睿智的声音说出每个句子时样子，这样才能好受一些。

　　太阳升起，刺眼的光线从窗门缝中挤了进来，落了一地光斑。

　　此时我只想再亲耳听一听导师他说话，但我知道不可能。他告知过我，今天白天他要出城去拜访本地领主，大约傍晚才会回来。

　　这是我人生第一次在日出之时期盼日落。

　　我换上了一条宽松的裤子，将自己打理整齐就离开了堡垒。

　　进了城之后，我有些失去方向，找了一会才拐到了集市区。

　　集市区多是beta商人，他们虽不至于对我有敌意，但总一副极其忙碌、无法抽空搭理我的样子。

　　虽费了些功夫，但最终我还是成功找到了医生的住所。他门口悬挂着的那个圆形标志，和昨日奥丁森大人给我的药品上的如出一辙，令人过目难忘。

　　我敲了敲大门，没成想门“吱呀”一声自己向内打开了。我等了几分钟，没见人出来，便抬腿踏进了屋内。

　　屋内光线昏暗，空气中有一种长年燃烧烛火的味道，混杂着一些草药苦涩的气息。正对我的地方有一张桌子，后面立着一排书架，上面塞满了密密麻麻的书卷手稿，边上摆放着一个半身雕像，我一时看不清那是哪一位人物，这让我好奇地往前走了几步。

　　“请问您有何贵干？”身后有一声音响起，用拉丁文询问我。

　　我吓了一跳，转过身去，看到一个高个黑发的beta男人。他穿着一身奇怪的袍子，手中捧着一册书卷，问我这句话的时候眼睛都没有离开那羊皮纸。

　　“您是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生吗？是奥丁森大人介绍我来的，我来请您治疗伤口。”

　　“Omega？”他合上了书页，抬起头来看我，灰色的眼中似乎有光。

　　“我？是的，我是omega。你这里有不治omega的规矩吗？”我忧心地询问道。

　　“不，当然不！”他振奋了起来，走近了我，“只是这里omega太少见了。”

　　他的突然靠近让我警觉了起来，于是我条件反射地后退了一步。

　　“噢！真是不好意思，是我在做一些研究罢了。”斯特兰奇医生意识到自己有些失态，便不好意思地抬手示意我坐下，改用我的方言母语问我：“你哪里受伤了？”

　　听到他说起了我的语言，我高兴极了，精神也放松了下来。我坐了下来，卷起裤管让他检查伤口，然后一边问起了问题：“你也是Tarongers来的吗？”

　　“不，实际上我是不列颠岛来的。”

　　我很惊讶。毕竟斯特兰奇医生无论说起拉丁语还是我的方言，都自然得天衣无缝。

　　他好像发现了我的疑虑，便主动解释道：“我游历过许多地方。”

　　斯特兰奇医生侧过头去的时候，我注意到了他斑白的鬓角，一开始我还以为那是沾染到了粉末，他看上去确实像那种折腾稀奇古怪炼金术的怪医生。

　　我的目光又晃悠到了那尊半身雕像上。这次视野稍微清楚了一些，我看到那是一个留着卷曲的面部毛发的男性雕像，长相有些希腊人的特征。

　　“斯特兰奇医生，那是谁啊？”

　　“希波克拉底。”

　　我对罗马帝国之前的年代几乎一无所知，所以只好又接着问道：“也是一位医生吗？”

　　“是第一位真正意义上的医生。”斯蒂芬并没有嫌弃我无知又烦人，耐心地回答道，“也是个伟大的人。”

　　医生没需多少时间，就处理好了我的伤口。

　　我婉转地询问了一下需要付给他多少钱。虽处理一个小伤口并不能看出什么医术，但能作为奥丁森大人的朋友，斯特兰奇一定不是什么寻常的医生，囊中羞涩的我十分担心会无力承担这个费用。

　　“钱？不需要给我钱。实际上我想请你帮我个忙，这对我来说比多少金钱都有价值。”斯特兰奇医生说道。

　　“帮忙？我能帮医生什么忙？”我说出了这个疑虑。

　　“我刚刚也许提过了，我在做研究。”他说。

　　“研究？关于omega的吗？”我很快反应过来。

　　“是的，正如我所说，这里能找到的omega并不多，所以我希望你能够帮我这个忙。”

　　“我很高兴能帮得上忙，可我对医学一无所知。”我担忧道。

　　“没关系，你只需回答我一些问题。”

　　我点点头。他绕到桌后坐下，取了墨水和羊皮纸。

　　“首先我需要一些基本的资料。你上次发情期是什么时候？”

　　没想到这第一个问题就把我难住了。“我……我还没有发情过。”

　　听到这句话，斯特兰奇医生放下了笔，疑惑地盯着我的脸，说道：“虽然omega第一次发情的年纪因人而异，但你似乎……”

　　“医生，你是真的不知道吗？”我也觉得他不像个会开玩笑的人，便解释道：“我不会发情的，教团的医生鉴定过了。我是个‘有残疾’的omega，不会发情，也不能生育。这就是我能被选进骑士团的原因。”

　　“噢！”他有些窘迫，“很抱歉。”

　　“请不要这么说，医生，这对我来说反而是好运。只是很可惜，我的特殊体质也许对你的研究没有什么帮助了。”

　　“不，恰恰相反。正因为你特殊，也许我能在你身上找到一些突破。”

　　“我能问一下你在研究什么吗？”我好奇道。

　　“我在研究omega发情的秘密。你知道吗？在古希腊时期，omega也是可以控制发情的。”

　　我从来不知道这一点。“如果omega发情可以控制，那么不就和beta与alpha没有区别了吗？”

　　“唔，不是那种控制。”他抬手抓了抓头发，“靠的是一种药剂。希波克拉底的著作中有提到一些蛛丝马迹，但这种药剂的配方已经失传了。”

　　我忽然之间明白面前这位怪医生他想做什么了：他想复制出古代人能让omega抑制发情的药剂！

　　如果这个东西真的存在的话，现在的世界会不会大变样？我有些不敢想象，几乎激动得颤抖了起来。

　　斯特兰奇医生真是非常有野心的人啊。

　　“如果你觉得我能帮得上，请随时来找我吧。”我对医学一窍不通，但能参与在这伟大又重要的研究之中的感觉令我万分兴奋。

　　“十分感谢。”

* * *

　　与beta医生道别之后，我推开了门，钻入了已是正午阳光高照的小城街道。

　　我沿着记忆中的方位前行，一路向下，来到了雷鸟酒馆门口。

　　昨晚本想在这里用餐，结果因为那点小插曲而没能实现，一种执念驱使我又回到了这里。

　　酒馆那画着蓝色鸟的招牌下站了一位平民装扮的人，看我走过来，远远地跟我比手画脚了起来，想要吸引我注意力。

　　“骑士！！”他喊道。

　　“发生什么事了吗？”我想着如果这是市民的求助，午餐估计又要泡汤了。

　　对方自称城里的信使，受城主之托来给我送个信。他递给我一卷卷好的羊皮纸，就行了个礼走了。

　　我摊开纸卷扫了一眼，上面爬满了手写的拉丁文，我除了自己的名字也认不出几个字，就只能将它卷起收好，等待导师回来让他帮我看看。

　　饥肠辘辘的我推门进了酒馆。这个时间正是午餐点，没有晚上那么热烈的气氛，但人也不少。

　　我见到了一个熟脸，是那个叫黛西的女吟游诗人，她也正在用餐。一见到我走进来，她便向我招手致意，让我过去与她同坐。

　　“你的那位大老爷人呢？”黛西玩笑似的问道。

　　我反应过来她在问奥丁森大人，“他出城了。”

　　想起她昨天提起奥丁森大人名字时那暧昧不明的态度，我有种难以安抚的冲动，让我问出了口：“您和奥丁森大人之前认识？”

　　“噢，算不上认识。我之前在都城的许多酒馆唱过歌，难免听到一些和这位老爷有关的风言风语。”

　　“他们说了什么？”我知道我不该打听这种事，但我还是没有忍住。

　　黛西停下来，神秘莫测地看了我一眼，问道：“他标记你了吗？”

　　我有些莫名其妙，想必她是误会了一些事。“什么？不，不，我们没有……”

　　她看上去却不是很在意，“你们没有结合吗？真是奇怪了。毕竟这位大老爷在我们这些混迹酒馆的omega之间可有名声了。”

　　“这是什么意思？难道alpha和omega结合不是犯法的吗？”

　　“嗨，看你这老实的样子，简直太可爱了。法律不是用来约束他们这种特权者的。所有人都知道他好这口，但是谁敢拿他怎么样？”

　　黛西没有任何恶意，但她讲出的这些话对我产生了很大的冲击，我以前从不知道这世界上还有这种事。

　　我不禁胡思乱想起来。万一这是真的……如果他之所以答应做我的导师，不是出于好心，而是因为我是个omega的话……

　　这个念头太邪恶了，我怎么可以这样想？我真是厌恶自己，听了市井闲话就在心底给导师泼脏水，真是太不知好歹了。


	5. Chapter 5

　　午休时间结束之后，我去往了那个有着omega圣人雕像的广场。

　　这个广场位于城市的中心，边上还有着莱万特城主教堂，在节日期间这里就成了最热闹的地方之一。杂耍艺人和小贩相间错落，向往来的路人兜售才艺和商品。

　　本地的教堂骑士团的骑士均匀地分布在广场的各个角落，确保没有人趁机作乱。而当值的圣殿骑士则轻松许多，可以随意地走动，如果你想的话还可以无限地开小差。

　　我的眼睛在人海之中捕捉到了一个红色的身影，想到这抹红色可能代表的是谁，我便呼吸急促了起来。

　　我急切地穿过人群，主动向他走去。直到在他面前停下，确认了是索尔·奥丁森大人本人无误，这一刻困扰了我一天的烦躁内心才终于宁静了下来。

　　“一切都好吗？”他见着了我，向我笑了笑，主动与我打招呼。

　　“都好。我去见过斯特兰奇医生了。”

　　“很好，那我就放心了。”

　　我怕他马上要离开，当即想出了能再与他多说几句话的借口：“刚才城主送了封信来，可是我不懂念，您能帮帮我吗？”

　　奥丁森大人点了点头，让我把信拿给他看看。

　　我把羊皮卷交给他。只见他摊开纸，往下一读，皱起了眉头，面上神色乌云笼罩。

　　他的表情让我很担心，这里面究竟写了什么？

　　“发生了什么事？”我问。

　　“城主说，你昨日逮捕的那人是烟火工匠的徒弟，明晚的烟火表演必须有他在场，否则无法进行。”

　　“谁？那个小瘸子吗？”

　　“是他没错。”

　　“那我应该放走他吗？”我犹豫道。

　　“当然不。”他举起了手中的信纸，摇了摇，“这家伙是个鼠辈，他没胆量直接来跟我要人，才来难为您这个见习骑士。”

　　“我该怎么……”

　　“您不用担心，交给我处理吧，我现在去城主那走一趟。”他拍拍我的肩膀，说道。

　　“谢谢您。”

　　“不用。对了，您走之前，我还有一事。”

　　奥丁森大人说着，不知从哪里掏出了一支粉色的蔷薇花。他正要把它递到我手上，却突然看到上面的刺，就犹豫了一下。

　　“您稍等一下。”他抽出了匕首，将茎上的刺一一削去，然后才把花给了我。

　　我捏着那朵花，看到娇弱的花瓣上似乎还挂着晨露的水珠。我一时不知所措，“这是……？”

　　“这是您名字的那种花。我回来的路上路过了一片玫瑰花田，就给您带了一朵。”

　　当时的我一时没想明白他为何如此有心。

　　夜晚降临后，我上床睡觉之前把玫瑰花插在了容器里，放在了墙上的置物架上。

　　我翻来覆去地睡不着，就盯着放在头顶的那朵花发呆。

　　某一瞬间，我产生了一种既视感。

　　高悬的玫瑰，这个图案我在许多教堂中见过。我立即回想起了恶补拉丁语的时候，教师随口提起的一句话：

　　“在神话中，厄洛斯给了哈尔波克拉特斯一朵玫瑰，让后者对他母亲爱神的不检点行为保密，所以 _Sub rosa_ （玫瑰之下）这句俗语就是保守秘密的意思。”

　　这一刻我才意识到，奥丁森大人送我这朵花，与激情和热情的爱恋毫无关联，这是他在以一种温柔委婉的方式，要求我对他颇为放荡的行径视而不见。

 

* * *

 

　　教团没有规定说见习骑士一定要时时刻刻跟随着他们的导师，事实上，大部分的人更宁愿早晚跟导师打个报告便作罢。

　　但我坚持一定要跟着奥丁森大人到每一个角落，这不单只是因为我想学到更多的东西。

　　昨晚的领悟令我心里似乎产生了一种近乎扭曲的想法：也许有我跟在身边，奥丁森大人就不会那样为所欲为了。

　　真不知道我一个小骑士是如何有勇气产生这种想法的，居然敢干涉起军团长的行为来了。可我就是不想他那么做。

　　午餐时间，奥丁森大人又带我回到了雷鸟酒馆。

　　不意外的是，那一位omega酒馆侍女正好也在。

　　Omega侍女为我们端上了酒与食物，然后直接无视了我的存在，与我的导师调笑了起来，甚至上了手。平日里威严霸气的奥丁森大人，这个时候竟然由着她动手动脚，还允许她隔着衣服捏他的手臂肌肉。

　　我在一旁静默地喝着酒，很希望有什么东西能让我变得更加透明一些，以免别边上那热辣的气氛灼伤。

　　美酒下肚，我的面颊和心口都发烫了起来。

　　幸好那俩人还意识得到这是在公共场合，没有更加过分的举动。Omega侍女也很快被酒馆老板唤过去工作了，这一切才总算消停了。

　　不，并没有停止。导师的眼神飘忽着，不断地越过我去看那正在工作的omega侍女。我才注意到他的眼睛是多么温柔而富有激情，与平时我见到的完全不一样，仿佛是在用柔情似水的目光在拥抱那个女人。

　　这是他看一个女人时的目光。

　　我的胸口发堵，喉咙有一种涩涩的感觉。我当然不会傻到以为导师有那种偏好，就会喜欢每一个omega女人。

　　至少……不会是我。

　　我脑子晕乎乎的，眼眶有些湿润了。我产生了一个疯狂的想法：如果能叫他这样看我一眼，让我做什么我都愿意。

　　当然，这个想法的声音如此微弱，下一秒我就不确定自己是不是真的这么想过了。

　　我不知道为什么会这样想。这几天我越来越控制不住自己的思绪，身体也总是产生些奇怪的感觉。也许我应该找时间和斯特兰奇医生聊一聊这件事。

　　巧合的是，我正想着去医生呢，酒馆大门就被推开了，斯特兰奇本人就这么走了进来。

　　斯特兰奇医生穿着整洁的深蓝色袍子，头发却乱乱的，眼神之中有些茫然。

　　我坐的位置对着门，所以首先看见了他，便举起手与他打招呼。

　　“医生！”

　　斯特兰奇医生看见了我们，一扫脸上的阴霾，急匆匆地走了过来。

　　“索尔，罗莎莉娅，遇见你们正好。”

　　“斯蒂芬吾友，你这是怎么了？”

　　“今早我出城去了，回来之后发现有人闯入了我家。”斯蒂芬一脸忧虑。

　　“丢了什么东西吗？”我问。

　　“丢了一些钱，这倒是还好，重要的是一些药剂被拿走了。”斯蒂芬说。

　　“什么样的药剂？”导师问道。

　　“与我omega研究有关的药剂，都是些实验品，虽没有什么危险性，但还是不要流落在外的好。”斯蒂芬说道。

　　奥丁森大人招手，让人给医生拿来了一杯葡萄酒。“你先冷静一下，我会派人处理好的。”

　　导师有一种独特的魅力，能令人对他说的话深信不疑。只要他说能处理好的事，就让人觉得马上就能解决。

　　可是没有人能够预料到所有事情，即使是索尔·奥丁森也也不能。

 

* * *

 

**—————第三人称预警—————**

 

　　烟火会开始之前，索尔·奥丁森交给了罗莎莉娅一个任务。

　　“我同城主谈好了，学徒可以前去烟火会，但需要由骑士看守。一切结束之后再将他押回堡垒。你能做到吗？”

　　面前这位omega骑士迅速点了点头，她急躁的反应让索尔停顿了一下。

　　似乎她很想证明自己。

　　天地可鉴，索尔从来不是alpha至上主义者。这几天下来他也发现了身为一个omega，要办公事有多么困难。

　　索尔无意为难这位手下的骑士，但也不想被指责偏心omega。作为一个领导者，要是手下对他的公正性产生了质疑，那秩序就难以维持下去了。

　　“今晚我也会在海滩，若是出现什么问题，请立即来找我。”索尔说道。

　　军团长也没有想到过，不过是一起看似平常的案件，竟会牵扯出这么多的后续。

 

 

　　夜晚的海滩升起了篝火。人们赤着脚漫步在沙滩上，海浪的声音几乎被乐器声和喧闹声盖过。原本微凉的夜被火焰的热气与人们的热情暖化了。

　　黑色的夜幕之中飘散着白烟，空气中混杂了硫磺与葡萄酒的味道。在人们的声声惊叫之中，远处传来几声巨响，一朵绚丽的烟花在夜空之中绽放开来。

　　接下来是第二朵、第三朵、第无数朵。一束束光窜入天空，绽开又下落。

　　最后一丝烟花坠下，海滩上有一瞬间完全宁静了下来，几秒之后音乐重新响起，歌谣又开始传唱。

　　索尔身在人海之中，第一个敏锐地捕捉到了异样。

　　海风吹拂而来，咸味的空气中飘来了一丝淡淡的玫瑰香气，在此时此地显得万分诡异。

　　不远处人群忽然骚乱了起来，索尔赶紧往那儿赶去。他闻到空气中的花香味越来越浓烈，就像满城的鲜花决定在同一时刻盛开了一般。

　　索尔拨开了围观的人群，看到骚乱的中央，是罗莎莉娅骑士。

　　她躺在沙滩上，似乎已经失去了知觉。

　　索尔见状，冲到了她的身边。作为一个接触过不少omega的人，他立刻明白发生了什么。

　　罗莎莉娅骑士发情了。

　　她无助地倒在那里，散发出浓烈的香气，就像躯体里盛放了世界上所有的玫瑰。

　　其他的alpha没有见过omega发情，所以一时不知道发生了什么。但这强烈的信息素很快就会唤醒他们的本能，到时候整个海滩就会陷入地狱般的混乱。

　　索尔当机立断地召集骑士，下令疏散人群。他则是脱下了身上的红斗篷，把罗莎莉娅的身体包裹了起来，扛到了肩上。

　　他抱着omega骑士，跃上了马背，毫无目的地性地让马撒开腿奔跑，只要远离城市，哪里都好。

　　沿着海岸线奔跑了不知多久，他们来到一片没有人迹的海滩。

　　索尔抱着裹在红色斗篷里的罗莎莉娅，把她放下来放到了沙滩上。

　　斗篷鲜红犹如红玫瑰的花瓣，而正在散发出信息素的小omega就像是花中的精灵。

　　“罗莎莉娅骑士，您醒一醒。”

　　索尔轻轻地拍了拍omega女孩红如熟透果实的脸颊。

　　Omega女孩睁开了双眼，眼中水雾迷漫。她从喉咙深处发出难过的声音，像是在经受着巨大的痛苦。

　　“……酒……有问题……”她带着哭腔哼出了这句话。

　　“你喝了别人递给你的酒吗？”

　　“是……那个……小瘸子……”她紧紧地攥着索尔圣殿骑士制服的衣角，眼中满是幽怨。

　　索尔脑海中马上将所有事串了起来。这十有八九是小瘸子的朋友记恨着罗莎莉娅骑士，闯进了斯特兰奇医生家，偷到了特殊的药剂放到给她的酒中，就想让她在公众面前发情出丑。

　　要不是他一开始逼着她独自去面对那两个alpha，也许什么事都不会发生吧？

　　索尔看得出来omega女孩是第一次发情，正在努力地抵抗着本能。她眼中的情绪从绝望渐渐化为了恐惧。

　　她挣扎着喘气着，汗水濡湿了鬓角的头发。此刻她身边还有索尔这样强大的一个alpha，他的气息更是加剧了发情的痛苦。

　　索尔没有办法把她扔在这里就走开，他再清楚不过了，omega发情如果没有得到解决的话，最差的情况甚至会失去生命。

　　Omega女孩惊人地倔强，她拼死抵抗着本能，没有向他这位alpha求欢。她蜷缩成一团，眼中的光逐渐暗淡下去。

　　索尔也正承受着心理折磨，他最不想做的事就是占了这个女孩的便宜。他知道成为圣殿骑士对她来说有多么重要，如果他今天占有了她，那么今后再也没有人会认真看待她了。

　　理论上alpha可以控制发情，但在如此浓烈的omega信息素面前，索尔也不得不动摇了。他的理智层层褪去，罪恶的欲望显现了出来，在他脑海中叫喊着：承认吧，你从看到她第一眼就想要她了。

　　现在没有必要再用那套“我与全世界调情但就是不看你一眼”的伪装了。

　　面前这个甜美的omega女孩，因为他的过错，马上就要死于发情了。

　　 索尔闭上眼，深吸了一口气。他解下腰带，让裤子在了脚背上，他抬脚，就把它踢到了旁边的沙滩上。

　　 他躺在了女孩的身边，确保斗篷有盖好她的身体，以免她滚烫的身体被清凉的海风带走体温。然后他抱住了她的腰，惊讶地发现她的曲线与自己是多么相合。

　　 她神智不清，依然在奋力对抗着，却已经不知道在抵抗什么了。索尔也替她脱下了长裤，然后他轻柔地拨开她的头发，在她耳边呢喃一些听不太清晰的安慰性的话语。

　　 他起身，压在了她的上方，有力的手抓住了她的膝盖，向两边分开了她的双腿，好让她为自己敞开入口。

　　 他腾出一只手握住了硬得几乎发疼的器具，在她的入口摩擦了几下，很容易就滑进了她的身体中。

　　 发情的omega已经湿润得像热带雨林，但接纳他的那条巨蛇依然有些吃力。女孩承受着被撕裂的疼痛，哼哼着用无力地拳头打这位压在身上的始作俑者。

　　 索尔忍住了驰骋的冲动本能，用他那双老练的、有魔力的手去试探omega女孩的敏感点。他很快就找到了对的点，女孩在他的爱抚之下颤抖着夹紧了他，让他抽了一口气。

　　 “放松点，好女孩。”他的手在她脖颈后抚摸着，希望让她不要那么紧张。

　　 他的耐心让女孩都焦急了起来。女孩鼻子里发出不满的哼哼声，本能地抬起臀部磨蹭着，似乎试图接纳更多的他。

　　 索尔将女孩的左腿抬起放在肩上，然后向前一顶身，没入了她的最深处。女孩被从肺中撞出了一声呻吟，这声音柔软甜美，和她平时说话的声音全然不同。索尔发现他很喜欢她不自主发出的呻吟声，于是将自己抽出一部分，又重新顶了进去。

　　 这一次她的呻吟带上了一点不满的哭腔，让索尔感到更加兴奋了。他握住了她的腰，开始了一轮狂风骤雨般的攻势。

　　 这个女孩的身体简直是仙境。被原始兽性主导了的索尔只顾得上机械地抽动，脑中有一部分询问自己问什么不早点听从本能，在第一次觉醒对她的欲望的时候就把她干了。

　　 alpha与omega的结合可以长达数个小时。到最后，索尔还只剩一丝清新的意识，他没有标记女孩，而是及时拔了出来，射在了她的大腿内侧。

　　 夜已经过去，此时一轮新日正从海面上升起。索尔搂着第一次盛开的玫瑰，陷入了浅浅的睡眠。


	6. Chapter 6

　　阳光洒在我的脸上，仿佛有重量。

　　我逐渐清醒过来，身体内那闷痒得几乎疼痛的感觉已经消退了。知觉回到了四肢内，我试着抬起了膝盖，动了动手指。

　　海浪的声音如此之近，浑身绵软无力的感觉像海面漂浮，但我的手指却摸到了软软的细沙，强烈的阳光隔着眼皮都让我眼睛发疼。我不得不稍稍侧头，才睁开了眼。

　　视野中的世界缓慢地聚焦，我看到了绵延的长滩，我看到了无尽的海平面。在一波波冲上岸的浪花之中，我还看到了一个人影。

　　那人从水中起身，赤裸的身体往下滴着水，金色的长发也被海水打湿成缕。这个场景几乎有一些神话色彩，我怀疑自己是否还未清醒，才在梦中看到了这海神一般的人物。

　　当他踏上了岸，我才发现原来那是奥丁森大人。这一刻我体内仿佛有跟弦被拨动了，我整个人都震颤了一下，脑内只有一片白光。

　　奥丁森大人走到了我面前，我几乎看到了咸咸的海水从他纹理分明的肌肉之间滑落。我脸颊烧红，眼神躲闪，可他却大大方方地站在那，毫无羞怯之意，就仿佛他光裸的身体是自然界的一部分。

　　他擦干了身子，将那制式复杂的军团长服一件件往身上套。直到他完全回到那一身象征了权力的制服之中，我才猛然醒悟我刚刚多么地无礼，就这样痴傻地盯了他半天。

　　我想起身，却发现盖在斗篷之下的自己衣衫不整，裤子不知所踪，双腿之间有种黏腻感，令我十分不安。

　　他盘腿坐在我面前，掀开了被我拿来当毯子盖的斗篷。我吓了一大跳，想把斗篷扯回来遮住自己。

　　“别动！”他命令道，把手伸到了我的膝窝处，抬起了我的腿。

　　这似乎是异常亲密的举止，但我却有一种念头，觉得他有权这么做，好像他是我身体的领主，他可以在上面为所欲为。

　　他替我用沾湿的布料擦去了腿间的不适感，我意识到原来那是不属于女性的体液，这预示了什么……？

　　我脑中一点记忆也没有，但我可以猜到发生了什么。事到如今，我必须坦诚，我的确十分仰慕他，但我从来没有想过逾越界限，没想过与他有亲密的接触。

　　“为什么？”我囔囔说道，并不是在质问奥丁森大人，更像是在询问自己。

　　“昨晚在烟火会上你发了情。”

　　听到了那两个字，我脑中有一部分理智塌陷了，都没有注意到他开始用“你”称呼我。

　　我们这一些omega被选进教团的原因正是我们不会发情。我们至少能像beta一样工作，不用担心时不时被本能所控制，失去行为能力。

　　不会发情也许是一个omega爬向更高社会阶层的关键，但这个特征在omega族群中却被不齿，被认为是残障、是被神抛弃的人。

　　可笑的是，一个不会发情的omega，身处于被alpha与beta主宰的世界，也绝对不会被当成alpha和beta那般地平等对待，但是又被自己的族群所排斥，只能在社会的夹缝中生存。

　　没有人知道我因不会发情遭受了多少白眼，当我终于摆脱那个族群，现在老天却告诉我说“你是个正常的omega”。

　　不，正常的omega才不会和alpha结合。

　　我害怕得颤抖，眼泪涌了出来，眼下大概只有奥丁森大人能救我，我不得不向他摇尾乞怜，“大人，求求您不要赶我走。我身上有了alpha的气息，如果我回去他们会处死我的。”

　　我不是为了博取他的同情心才这么说的，这是实话。Omega们对气息十分敏锐，尤其是alpha的，我一点蒙混过关的机会都没有。

　　奥丁森大人似乎也没想到这点，他搂住了我的肩，拍了拍我的背，安慰道：“你放心，我不会让这种事发生的。”

　　这一句虚无缥缈的保证并不能够让我安心下来。他们不可能让一个普通omega大摇大摆地行走于充满alpha的教团内，这无异是把火柴丢进干草堆。

　　可是我不想死。我抱着他的手臂，像是一只卑微低等的无脊椎动物，附在他的身上，就如抓住了一丝活命的希望。

　　“当下还有更重要的问题要解决。”他说着，把散落在远处的衣物捡起递给我。

　　“我不明白。”

　　“我是说，发情期往往会持续好几天，如果不解决的话，很快就会被其他人发现的。”奥丁森大人说道。

　　言下之意就是有把我的事放心上了。他等待我穿妥衣服准备好，又说道：“先回到岗位上去，晚些我会来找你。”

* * *

　　短暂的早晨里我没能做多少事，光是处理逃跑的混蛋小瘸子就花费掉了许多时间。

　　我跟着范达尔大人一起到了烟火工匠的作坊，把小瘸子逮个正着。

　　小瘸子本来就是个懦弱至极的人。范达尔大人吓唬了他几下，他就把事情全招了。

　　果然是大鼻子闯入了斯特兰奇医生家里，偷走了那些药剂，然后趁着烟火会上人多，要小瘸子把药投进酒里拿给我。

　　捉拿大鼻子的事就由范达尔大人全权负责了，我则是抽出了一些时间到市集去，把调查结果告诉了斯特兰奇医生。

　　快到午休时间的时候，奥丁森大人托另一位骑士给我带了句话，让我到酒馆去见他。

　　说实话，我喜欢雷鸟酒馆的酒和食物，但奥丁森大人已经在这个地方给了我太多不得了的印象了。

　　而我没有想到他还打算更进一步。

　　我到了酒馆，没有发现奥丁森大人的身影，就问老板Erik他是否来过了。

　　Erik是个和善寡言的年长beta，身为一个喧闹场所的主人，他甚至很少大声与人说话。可是他今天看我的眼神总让我觉得有些奇怪，几乎像是一种同情。

　　“奥丁森大人呀，他下到酒窖里去了。”Erik这么说。

　　“那我在这里等他好了。”

　　“他去了有一会了，你最好下去看看吧。”Erik的眼皮似乎跳动了几下，不再和我说话，转过头去干活了。

　　我踩着吱呀响的木梯子，下到了这石砌的贮藏室。空气里有一种果实发酵的酸味，以及点灯的油燃烧的味道。

　　我惊讶地见到奥丁森大人正坐在一个高高的酒桶上，长腿在空中随意地晃荡着，手里还拿着木酒杯，他眼神稍显迷离，面颊也微微泛红，看起来已经喝了不少了。

　　“难道我没有说清地点吗？你再不来我可要到街上找你了。”他虽已微醺，但口齿依然清晰，威严没有减少半分。

　　我忍住了因紧张而想转头跑上楼梯的冲动，说道：“您为什么要在这里见我？”

　　“帮你解决问题。”他说。

　　“帮我解决问题？”我真的是什么都搞不懂，只会一个劲地重复他的话。

　　他向我勾勾手指头，然后拍了拍身边的空位，意思是让我到他身边去。

　　我费劲地爬到了酒桶上，坐在了奥丁森大人旁边，我的身体几乎因为他的目光气了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但我没有胆子转过头去与他对视，只能专心地盯着对面的墙壁看，仿佛那墙缝之间有什么有趣的东西一样。

　　“你有感觉到什么吗？”他突然问我。

　　“我？有些冷。除此之外什么也没有。”

　　“时间不多，那就不再等了吧。”

　　他说着，跳下了酒桶。我惊恐地看到他开始解腰带。

　　“您这是要做什么？”

　　“帮你解决发情。”

　　此时我才恍然大悟，原来他说会帮我，是指这种身体力行的帮助。昨晚发生的事不过是无奈之举，他一定也别无选择。本以为离开了海滩之后，我们应该把一切发生的事都留在那里才对。

　　不，这太玷污他了，他根本没有必要这样做。

　　“可是，大人您……”

　　“还是你想找其他人帮忙？”他打断了我，看上去很生气。

　　我明白了，不要多话，就按他说的做就好。

　　“过来。”他命令道。

　　我不想再像个人偶一样，一举一动都要由他操纵命令，但我简直是个小傻子，完全不知道应该怎么做，只能畏畏缩缩地过去抱住了他的腰。

　　停了漫长的几秒，我感觉心脏几乎跳得快堵住气管，让我无法呼吸。没想到他突然擒住了我放在他腰上的手，略为粗暴地把我按在了酒桶上。

　　他压在我身上，离得如此之近，他呼吸出的气息喷在我的太阳穴周围，有一种海洋的味道。可是我们现在并不在海边，那大概是他的信息素的味道。

　　我猜得应该没错，因为我感觉到身体开始起了变化。似乎有一种躁动的暖流在我身体四肢内流窜，当他的手伸到我双腿间的时候，我就像裂开的大地表面，那股暖流喷涌而出，带走了我全身的力量，几乎令我无法站立。

　　他解下了我的裤子，让我转过身去。他一把将我的脑袋按在了酒桶壁上，我闻到了强烈的酒精味，几乎让我脑袋发懵。

　　 我看不到他的一举一动，只感到他有力的手臂搂住了我的腰，一个炽热坚硬的东西磨蹭了我的入口几下，就粗暴地挤了进来。

　　 我当即就哭喊出来了。一只大手伸过来捂住了我的嘴不让我出声，我的眼泪流到了他的掌中，然后我报复性地咬了他的虎口。

　　 他专注着下身的抽动，也就任我咬着。没有多余的爱抚和话语，的确是简单粗暴的“解决问题”。

　　 这是一个十分漫长的过程。等到我感觉到他将要到达临界点的时候，他突然拔了出去。

　　 “转过来，让我看着你。”他喘息着在我耳边说道。

　　 我只能照做，转身面对他。他突然托住了我的臀部，要把我抱起来。我条件反射地搂住了他的脖子，双腿紧紧缠在他腰上。

　　 他抓着我的大腿，又一次刺进我的身体。这一次他连续快速抽动了几分钟，在最后一刻拔了出来，白浊的体液搞得到处都是。

　　他着喘粗气，原本梳理得整齐的金发掉了下来，落在了我的脸上，弄得我痒痒的。他的蓝眼睛内似乎有千言万语，但他一句话也没有说。有一瞬间我以为他要吻我，他低下头，在最后一刻似乎又改变了主意，结果只是嘴唇擦过了我的鼻尖。

　　他把我放了下来，让我把衣服穿好。

　　我有些失落。我还是觉得冷，不止是阴凉的地下室带给我的感觉，而是肌肤在渴望一个温暖的拥抱。

　　我不知道一般这个时候人们都会说什么，毕竟我们并非恋人，他依然是高高在上的军团长，过于亲昵的话是绝对不被允许的。

　　我们分别穿好了制服，回到了上下级的关系之中。

　　“谢谢您。”我只能这么说。

　　“明天这个时间，还到这里见我，知道了吗？”他严肃得快令我窒息，语气就像是在发号一个普通的命令，“我最后说一遍，我不喜欢等人。”

　　“知道了，大人。”


	7. Chapter 7

　　斯特兰奇医生是个有意思的人。

　　初次见斯特兰奇医生的人也许会觉得他略为高冷，但若有心去了解，则会发现他博学到令人惊讶，又十分和善。只是他不喜欢无意义的社交，也丝毫不愿把精力花在给人留下好印象上。

　　让我觉得惊讶的是，似乎在他眼中人没有贫富阶级之分，更没有alpha、beta和omega的分别，好像这些概念从来没有进入到过他的脑海中一样。

　　他对所有人都一视同仁。只要明白了这一点，无论你是谁，都很难不喜欢上这位医生。

　　这位医生的脑子极为活跃，身体里似乎是沸腾的水，让他一刻也停歇不下来。但有时候他又会突然沉寂下来，陷入深沉的思考，什么事也无法打断他。

　　沉默的空气总是会令我不安，但在斯特兰奇医生周围则不会，他有一种独特的魅力，能使人安心下来，就像某种定人心神的熏香一样。

　　斯特兰奇医生总有办法。这是流传在坊间的一句话。

　　眼看着那天奥丁森大人给我的玫瑰逐渐凋零，花瓣一片片地落了下来，令我可惜又不舍。

　　这是我人生第一次收到的花啊，还是奥丁森大人送的。

　　我把死去的玫瑰用手绢包好，去市集敲了斯特兰奇医生的家门。

　　斯特兰奇医生看了一眼我带来的东西，似笑非笑地说道：“我虽是医生，但并没有起死回生的能力啊。”

　　看来他是误会我要让他医治这朵花了，我红着脸解释道：“不不不，我只是想问问您有没有办法将它保存下来。”

　　“保存下来？”他疑惑道。

　　“是的，比如说把它做成什么小玩意儿。”

　　“噢，这倒是简单。”他答应下来，吩咐我过几天再过来拿。

　　几天后，斯特兰奇医生交了一个小小的护身符到我手上。

　　这个护身符是玫瑰花形状的，摸起来很坚硬，像某种木头，表面有一层光泽。它躺在我手心，散发出一种特别的香气，像是玫瑰香中参杂了些我不知名的香料。

　　“光一朵玫瑰要压成什么东西太难了，所以我私自加了些别的材料。”斯特兰奇医生说道。

　　我谢过了医生，把玫瑰护身符戴到脖子上，仿佛感觉是拥有了奥丁森大人的一小部分，这点小心思让我感到十分愉快。

* * *

　　 因为往斯特兰奇医生家跑了一趟，我到酒馆的时候还是迟了一点。

　　 我不得不承认，我是有意的。

　　 今天是我发情期的最后一天了，我总觉得有些别扭，不知今天过后我该以怎样的心态面对奥丁森大人。

　　 我一下到地窖中，就被一双胳膊从后面搂住了腰，我瞬间就落入了Alpha气息的海洋之中。

　　 地窖里没有点燃油灯，像被一个布口袋罩住了似的，又黑又闷。

　　 “该死的，你怎么又迟到了。想到你有可能在外面发情我就……”

　　 他嘟嘟囔囔地不知在抱怨什么，到后面我就分辨不清了，但是听得出他很生气。

　　 他动作娴熟地扯掉了我的裤子，毫无征兆地把自己塞了进来，这一刻他仿佛获得了巨大的解脱一样地叹了一口气。

　　 我被黑暗剥夺了视觉，但触觉和听觉变得更敏锐了，一时间耳边只有他粗重的喘息声。

　　 他停在那里没动，可我没能放松，我疼死了。我抓着他的袖子，狠命地敲打他的手臂。

　　 他把手伸进了我的衣领里，像是要抚摸我的脖子，但是却触碰到了其他的东西。

　　 “这是什么？”他用手指勾着链子，扯出那一个护身符，问我。

　　 我没胆子说我把他给的那朵玫瑰做成了纪念品，我担心也许这扭曲了他本意，会冒犯到他，所以只能含糊地回答：“是一个礼物。”

　　 “礼物吗？”

　　 我看不到他的表情，但他的声音听起来有如石壁一般阴冷。他的大手顺势往上掐住了我的脖子，下身动作了起来，狠命地往我身体一连掘了有几十下，让我几乎连墙也扶不住了。

　　 肺部因缺乏氧气开始疼痛了起来。奥丁森大人手中掌控着我的生死与我的高.潮，令我在期间徘徊。短暂的死亡错觉让我身体下坠，似乎连灵魂都掉出了躯体。

　　 高潮来临的时候，我听见了他克制压抑的呻吟，他放开了掐着我的手，使尽浑身之力攥紧了我的腰，尽情地释放了。然后我感觉到有一滴液体落在了我的脖子间。

　　 是泪吗？我不敢回头去看他，不敢胆大妄为地去探寻他脆弱的一面。

　　 他依然没有吻我。

　　 一个吻就是打开心门的通行证，但是他迟迟没有向我开放权限，我就只能畏畏缩缩地在门口观望。

　　 我不傻，我知道奥丁森大人并不爱我，不会也不能。

　　 唉，我大概是被他温暖的怀抱和无意间流露的温柔搅昏了脑子，忘记了自己的处境和地位，竟然敢念起“爱”这个字眼了。

　　 我一动也不敢动，等着他主动退出去了，才快速地整理好自己的衣服，像之前一样跟他道谢。

　　 “不要再跟我说谢谢了，这让我感觉像男.妓一样。”没想到奥丁森大人突然这么说。

　　 我吓坏了。我看不见他的表情，不知道他的是不是认真的，只能连连道歉。

　　 他没有说话，黑暗中绵长的沉默让我心跳加快。我看不到他，但我知道他近在咫尺，只要我抬起胳膊就可以触碰到他。

　　 我心底有一股浓烈得几乎令我疼痛的情绪在沸腾，在乞求着“吻我吧，吻我吧！哪怕就轻轻一下！”

　　 但是他没有动作。

　　 “你先走吧。”他说道，干巴巴的声音没有一丝感情。

* * *

　　我没办法假装什么事都没有发生过。可是奥丁森大人就不一样，他表现得若无其事，隐藏情绪对他这种人来说简直是一种下意识的行为。

　　我一反之前的跟屁虫态度，竭力避开他。若不是想着他还掌握着我的命运，我连早晚的报告都想躲开了。

　　虽然我看似安稳地度过了一次发情期，但我不知道接下来该怎么办才好。

　　下一次我总不能再求助于奥丁森大人了，这不是长久之计。

　　于是我只能和斯特兰奇医生诉说我的苦恼。

　　医生得知了他研制的药诱发了我的发情期，面色变得凝重，像是愧疚一般。也许他没有想到过，作为医生的他居然会间接伤害到他人。

　　我安慰他这并非他的过错，坏事是那两个贼人做的，他也是受害者罢了。

　　“我会找出正确的配方的。”斯特兰奇医生有些激动，“只要我拿到希波克拉底的手稿的其他部分。”

　　我当然不会怀疑斯特兰奇医生的能力。

　　又过了一些时日，节日结束了。我不得不离开莱万特城，回到都城去了。

　　启程的那一天，我又起了个大早。这次倒不是因为睡不着，而是我想抓紧时间进城，到集市区和医生告个别。

　　我本来还担心来得太早，或许斯特兰奇医生还没有起床。到了他家之后，我发现他正在打包东西。

　　“我很少在一个地方停留很久，不过我喜欢莱万特城，以后应该还会回来的。”斯特兰奇医生说道。

　　“啊，你什么时候走？”

　　“明天吧。”

　　“你打算去哪里呢？”

　　“目前的计划吗？大概是巴黎。”

　　又一个对我来说只存在于人们谈话中的时髦城市，我不禁流露出了一点羡慕之情。

　　“你想一起去吗？我还挺喜欢有你在身边的。”医生突然说道，灰色的眼睛中闪烁着真诚。

　　我认真地考虑了一下，最后觉得还是放弃不掉骑士团。“还是不了吧。”

　　斯特兰奇医生笑了起来，拍了拍我的肩，“没关系，我就随口一问罢了。到了那里我想办法给你写信。”

* * *

　　都城的营地里气氛有些紧张，一问才知原来是大团长来了。

　　大团长，也就是索尔·奥丁森的父亲，一位铁腕整治家与军人，在整个大陆都颇有名声。

　　我万万没想到这样一位了不起的人物会要求见我。

　　“您是个聪明的omega，想必能理解您的存在会给教团的秩序带来毁灭性的灾难。”

　　奥丁，这个威严的白胡子老人，用着看似平和尊重的语气，对我下达了驱逐令。

　　我甚至一时间没有反应过来，直到我愣愣地走出了大厅，我才意识到我刚刚被大团长本人赶出了教团。

　　首先回到我脑中的是愤怒，是一种被欺骗的感觉。

　　奥丁森大人不是说会替我想办法的吗？！

　　转念一想，这是大团长做的决定，他一个军团长能够左右得了吗？而且这是他的父亲，搞不好这是他们商议过的。

　　我从来没能了解过索尔·奥丁森的想法。但作为军团长，如果他最后还是决定以教团利益为重，而把我驱逐出去，似乎也是合情合理的。

　　可对我来说事情并没有这么简单。

　　我不能回到omega的村落去。我见过我的族人如何残暴地对待沾染了alpha气息的同族。

　　我想起了从前住隔壁的大姐姐。她是个温柔敦厚的omega，有着我见过的最美丽的一头黑发。她与村里第一个进入大学医学院的omega男孩订了婚，未来似乎是光明幸福的日子。

　　命运无情，发生了那样的一件事，改变了许多人和一生，其中包括我。

　　那日她到城里去看望未婚夫，回乡路上被两个alpha男拦截了下来。没人说得清到底发生了什么，但是她是带着alpha的气息回来的。我发现了，其他人也很快意识到了。

　　她被处刑的那日我也在场。沉重的石块砸在了她的身上，却在我心里留下了深深的伤痕。她死时的样子依然会在我的噩梦中出现，仿佛在告诉我，快逃，离开这里。

　　后来，我成功逃离了那狭隘无知的人群。可惜我太晚才意识到，即使如此，我也不会变成一个alpha。我游离在城市与村落之间，两边都不会接纳我，甚至想置我于死地。

　　生而为Omega是一种原罪，不愿接受这样的命运更是罪上加罪。

　　如今我也染上了alpha的罪恶气息，那曾经夺去了邻家大姐生命的审判，很快也会拿走我的。

　　可我还不想死。

　　我陷入了溺水般的绝望。但我能求助谁呢？索尔·奥丁森大人吗？

　　也许他本人参与了这个决定。但如果我跪在他面前乞求他，他会不会改变主意？我可以不做圣殿骑士，我可以做他的仆人，他的奴隶，只要让我活下去。

　　大概我从来不是什么芳香的花朵，而只是根卑微弱小的藤蔓，只能缠绕在他这样的大树上才能够生存。

　　我咬着下唇，抹去眼泪，跑到了大人他居住的侧殿门口，但是被轮值的守卫拦了下来。

　　“你现在不可以进去。”

　　“求您了，是很重要的事。”

　　“不可以，奥丁森大人正在和家人用晚餐，特意嘱咐过不许人打扰。”

　　“那我可以再这里等他吗？”

　　他让我滚到角落去，去没人能看见的地方，说我一个omega站在这里像什么样子。

　　我只能到走廊尽头的柱子后躲着，抱着膝蹲在阴影之中。天色越来越暗，也越来越冷，风在我耳边凶狠地刮着，仿佛在斥责我的存在。

　　终于，殿门敞开，我听见了他的声音。

　　我急急忙忙站了起来，一阵头晕和腿麻让我无法立即行动。

　　我在原地愣了一会神，只看见他手挽着一名衣着华贵、丰满美艳的年轻妇人，他完全没有看见我，走向了另一个方向。

　　那名女子是谁？

　　我拦住了一名过路的骑士，问道。

　　那是奥丁森夫人啊。陌生的骑士这样回答。

　　是奥丁森夫人啊。

　　我头更晕了，心像被乱箭射穿，浑身血液大概在这一刻流干了。

　　嗯，现在大概不是和他谈我的问题的好时候。我一遍一遍地跟自己念叨，不是个好时候。

　　我感觉不到任何东西了。我像提前死亡了一般，木然地走回了营房。

　　狭小的床铺就像我的棺材，我躺在上面，盯着泛黄的墙。

　　不知过了多久，我闻到了一阵香气。

　　我的手摸到了脖子上的链子。那是护身符散发出的味道。

　　你想一起去吗？我还挺喜欢有你在身边的。

　　斯特兰奇医生的这句话浮现在我脑海中。

　　我一下子坐了起来。我跳下床，找到了一卷莎草纸，在桌上铺开，颤抖的手抓着羽毛笔，蘸了墨水就在上面歪歪扭扭地写起字来。

　　此时我已不记得任何一句文雅的拉丁语了，我只能遵从本能，用母语把事情的经过写了下来。

　　明天。明天斯特兰奇医生就要出发去远行了。一定要来得及啊。

　　我从小箱子里取出了平时攒下的所有家当，披上一件衣服就溜出了堡垒。

　　当然，在城外我被拦住了。我把所有钱的一半都给了守卫，又让他羞辱了几句，他才放我进了城。

　　城里有一个omega聚集区，那里一定能联系到愿意服务omega的信差。

　　果不其然，很快我就找到了一个。虽然这位beta信差不太情愿半夜出城，但看在钱的份上，还是接过了我叠好的信。

　　拜托了，一定要赶上啊。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor's POV

> _[Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose. -Gertrude Stein]_

　　 _『昔日玫瑰』_

　　这几个字写在羊皮纸上，摊平放在索尔·奥丁森桌上已经有好几天。

　　莱万特领主拥有全大陆闻名的玫瑰园，前些日子索尔亲自去见证过了。

　　那位年轻的领主毫不掩饰他作为园主的骄傲，每当有客来访，他都会在由著名工匠精心打理的花园中央设宴款待。

　　若来客身份尊贵，正如索尔·奥丁森这样，领主大人还会垦请他们为这个如众神的后花园般的地方撰写文章，好送去临近修道院里负责记录当地历史的僧侣手上。

　　索尔本对玫瑰这种被诠释得过多的花朵没有任何特别的感觉。只因他活得越久，就越是偏爱那些简单的东西。

　　那日他由一群贵族陪伴着，穿行在花墙组成的迷宫之中。由东方移植来的异域玫瑰正盛放，空气中弥漫着令人口干舌燥的香气。索尔与领主有一搭没一搭地谈着天，思绪却不由着他控制地想着别的事情。

　　他想，玫瑰还是挺漂亮的，说不定她会喜欢，毕竟这在生长橘子树的村落里很难见到。

　　稀里糊涂之中，他答应下了为玫瑰花园写传记这一事，为的是能获得领主的允许，让他从园里摘走一支花。

　　玫瑰被赋予了无数的含义，人人可以用它来表达心意，但那时索尔却一种也没放在心上。他的心思直白简单，不过是想让她也看看这么美丽的花朵。

　　这事要是让他弟弟洛基知道了，准又要念叨上几个月，说他不成体统了。索尔这个身份地位尊贵的alpha，居然这样费心思去讨一个omega的欢心。

　　 _『昔日玫瑰以其名流芳，今人所持惟玫瑰之名。*』_

　　索尔拿起羽毛笔沾了墨水，才写下一句话，一名侍者便闯进门，匆匆跑到他桌边，打断了他的思路。

　　“是奥丁森夫人来访。”侍者禀报。

　　索尔表示知道了，抬手一挥示意侍者退下。

　　一位身着华丽裙装的alpha贵夫人款款而来。她个子不高，但身材丰腴。浅金色的头发盘得紧绷，背脊也挺得笔直，举手投足之间是被训练出的贵气，天蓝色的眼中是能洞悉一切的精明。

　　“索尔。”她开口道。

　　“西格恩。”索尔向她颔首致意，直呼其名，毫不生疏。

　　人人都喊她奥丁森夫人，这么多年来索尔依然觉得有些古怪。他作为奥丁的长子，却从未有机会娶妻，于是这个家族唯一的奥丁森夫人，便是他弟弟洛基·奥丁森的妻子了。

　　“听说是您要见我？”名叫西格恩的女人问道。

　　“是，我有一事相求。”

　　“这太难得了，我可要好好考虑考虑。”西格恩眼中闪过一丝嗅到机遇般的得意。她说的考虑，自然是想如何利用起平日高高在上的索尔偶尔才流露出的弱点。

　　索尔素来不喜欢与政客和学者打交道，太多的话里有话、滴水不漏的心思、过于缜密的盘算，他自家的弟弟与弟媳却是都占全了。

　　“军团里招募了omega的事，想必你知道了。”索尔说道。

　　“是的，毕竟为了这事洛基跑了无数次皇宫，可最后国王还是批准了。”西格恩说道。

　　今天西格恩来了，洛基却没有，想必还是因此在赌气。

　　索尔叹了口气。“洛基的担忧也不无道理。现在有一名omega出了些问题，恐怕不适合留在教团了。”

　　听到这句话，西格恩眨了眨眼。“那么给一笔钱遣送回乡不就好了？”

　　“你也和不少omega打过交道，怎么会想得这么简单。”索尔用手撑着脑袋，揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，继续说道：“他们被选进教团的时候就已经和自己的族群割裂了。无论如何omega都不会原谅一个叛族者。”

　　西格恩想，难道不是他们做出选择的时候就悉知代价了吗？就算出了事怎么也轮不到索尔·奥丁森来替他们操心和负责吧？

　　“那您怎么打算？”西格恩没有透露出真实想法，而是谨慎地试探道。

　　“你的学院现在正缺人吧？罗莎莉娅是个聪明有教养的孩子，稍加教育就可以成为一名得力助手。”索尔一副义正严辞的样子，几乎看不出有任何私心。

　　西格恩作为一名贵族alpha，又是赫赫有名的学者，精明如她不会察觉不到不对劲。她丈夫的哥哥为人正直得过分，在外交手段这方面略显薄弱，这正好让她有机可乘。

　　她勾起了一个成竹在胸的微笑，“您明白的，若是洛基知道了这事，恐怕不会太高兴。”

　　西格恩满意地看到索尔满面愁云堆积，在屋子里踱起了步，迷茫得似乎不知自己身在何方。

　　索尔也不蠢笨，很快意识想到了问题所在。“罢了，过几日我替你到教皇面前说几句话好话。”

　　他知道西格恩正与当下所在的大学闹不和，她是个极有野心的人，不会轻易听从那些她看不上的老家伙。于是她有意带领一帮学者自立门户，这需要有教会的财力支持才能做到。

　　见索尔如此果断地就应允下来这么大的事，西格恩反而有些慌了起来。她隐隐约约察觉到，这位omega有可能不简简单单是他的一位部下。

　　“请原谅我这么问，但她……是您的情人么？”西格恩突然问道。并非是她想要打探他的私事，而是出于谨慎她必须知道自己到底是卷入了什么事。

　　“你问得太多了。”索尔肩膀僵硬了一下，没有思考就抛出了这句话。随后他才在西格恩明了的眼神中意识到，这样的回答无异于是承认了。

　　屋内温度骤降，他的眼神变得凌厉，让她感受到这事情的严重性。

　　西格恩从小与奥丁家两位儿子就相识，索尔年轻时那些风流韵事她也知晓。只是他不是一般的公子哥，如果他真是也倒好。不少贵族alpha会与omega厮混，上流阶级对此都心照不宣。

　　可当年索尔·奥丁森身上发生的事，算是给其他所有公子哥们都提了个醒，alpha与omega之间玩归玩，可千万不能太真情实意，否则落得像奥丁家长子那样的下场就不好了。

　　西格恩想不明白，在经历过那样的事之后，时隔几十年索尔怎么还能再一次犯同样的错误？

　　“您忘了阿妮塔她……”这一次，西格恩不自觉地说出口来了。他们一起长大，索尔几乎就像自家的长兄一样，她的担心也是真心实意的。

　　“请不要提这个名字！”索尔震怒道，他从来没有这样打断一位女士说话，很快他也发现了自己的失态，“非常抱歉。”

　　西格恩以为自己见多识广、定力强大，已经没有什么会让她有过于强烈的情绪起伏了。但索尔刚才那一瞬间的怒火，几乎令她觉得到了濒死的状态。

　　她好一会才缓过神来。“该道歉的是我，我确实不该提起。”

　　毕竟那样的痛苦，到底世间有几人能够承受下来？

　　“那你算是答应我这事了吗？”索尔问道。

　　“您可以放心，罗莎莉娅小姐在我这绝对不会受到半分委屈。”

　　索尔点了点头，向她致以感谢。透过窗子他看到天色将暗，他想起了晚上还要和父亲一起用餐。

　　此刻他的心思根本不在晚餐上，他想着女孩哀求她的神情。无论身体的本能有多么渴望，他已经无法像之前一样拥她入怀了。

　　好歹这一次，他终于能够兑现承诺，能告诉她无需再害怕了。他说过会保护她，那就一定做到。

　　这堡垒之内处处是耳目。索然焦急着把这个消息告诉她，却无法抽身。

　　这顿晚餐，他甚至不知道自己吃了些什么。他盯着侍者端着盘子往来的脚步，恨不得他们动作再麻利一些，这样就能快点结束用餐了。

　　这折磨人的晚宴总算接近尾声。这时，大团长奥丁兴致勃勃地宣布说，从城里请来了剧团的演员，今晚要在正殿演出时下最流行的新剧，希望每个人都能到场观看。

　　索尔只希望载演员来的马车能坏在路上，这是常有的事。

　　可是今天没有，演员们还是准时到了。索尔只能由着西格恩陪同穿过堡垒庭院，去往大殿。

　　索尔丝毫没有办法投入进剧情，在他眼里那些演员犹如人偶，在台上挪来挪去，说着人话，却叫人听不懂。

　　连芙丽嘉都看出了他心不在焉，她带着母亲特有的关怀，询问了儿子是否有心事。

　　“没什么，母亲。只不过他人所托之事还未完成，心中惦念着罢了。”索尔回答道。

　　“他人所托？”

　　索尔转念一想，觉得自己确实过于冲动了。既然西格恩已经答应帮忙，他又有什么可急的？明天一早再告诉罗莎莉娅也无妨。

　　“莱万特领主托我为玫瑰园撰写文章。确实不是什么要事，没必要坏了大家的兴致。”

 

* * *

　　

　　第二天一早，索尔趁着晨练还未开始，就来到了营地，敲响了罗莎莉娅的房门。

　　与她共用一个房间的omega一早听到有人来访，正烦心着呢，打开门见是军团长本人，吓得小命没了半条。

　　“罗莎莉娅骑士呢？”索尔没见到她的人影，心下疑惑。

　　“她……她走了啊。”

　　“走了？！”他声音不由得抬高了些，“怎么就走了？”

　　“奥丁森大人不知道吗？是大团长本人下令驱逐的。”

　　“你可知道她去往了哪里？”

　　“她没有说。大约是回乡了吧。”

　　不可能，她不可能回乡。索尔这么想着，还是立即进了城，找了个omega去往Tarongers村打探消息。

　　消息很快就传回来了。

　　“不，大人，没有人见过她。她离开了Tarongers就没有回去过了。”

　　她到底能去哪里？一个随时可能进入发情期的omega，流落在充满野兽和流寇的荒野，恐怕在到达下一个城市之前，不幸的事就会发生。

　　索尔·奥丁森坐在塔楼的城墙上发着呆，夕阳把他的影子拉得无限长，长得像在努力伸出手挽留什么。

　　太阳缓缓沉入地面，明天又会升起，在天空划过一道弧形，再次落下，就像一个永恒的轮回。

　　一阵阵晚风吹来，索尔·奥丁森觉得脸上有些凉，伸手在面颊上一摸，才发觉手上也沾染了湿意。

　　有些事情终究还是挽救不了。他默默地想着，就像二十年前他没能救下阿妮塔，现在他也没能救下罗莎莉娅。

　　可罗莎莉娅不是阿妮塔，阿妮塔也不是罗莎莉娅。

> _[Nulla rosa est. -Peter Abelard]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这句诗是《玫瑰的名字》这本书的标题出处。


	9. Chapter 9

　　想要追上斯特兰奇医生的脚步，还真不是件容易的事。

　　跟着这位不列颠岛来的医生一起旅行大半年了，他每一天都只会令我更加惊讶。

　　斯蒂芬（他坚持要我这么叫他）是被巴黎大学请来在医学院讲课的。当然，他每天穿着那套学士服也不过几小时，在这点时间之外，巴黎仿佛成了他的游乐场。

　　我的日常就是帮他整理书籍资料以及保持书房整洁。他并不要求我做任何事，但我在表现出对他渊博知识的崇敬之后，他也非常乐意把所知的一切都与我分享。

　　首先，为了能读懂他的藏书，他几乎是从头开始教我拉丁文了。

　　事实证明，斯蒂芬是个天生的好老师。从前我在课堂里怎么也弄不明白的东西，从他口中像开玩笑一般地讲出来，我却奇妙地领会了。

　　如果一开始就是斯蒂芬做我的老师，那我现在拉丁文一定很好。

　　有时候我会这么想。当然这只是一闪而过的不成熟想法罢了。我明白斯蒂芬这样的人不应该去小村庄的小课堂里教我们这些文盲识字，他能做到的事要比这要伟大许多。

　　巴黎这个有魔力的城市才适合他这样神奇的人。

　　我在替他整理书房的时候，时常会发现他的一些新的爱好。

　　有一次，我发现了他的手稿，上面画着我一点也看不明白的设计草图，像是鸟类翅膀一样的装置。一问才知，他正在思考人类是不是能像鸟一样地飞翔起来。

　　后来的一段时间，他好像又对绘画产生了兴趣。

　　他仅凭着记忆，就在泛黄的莎草纸上用炭笔画下了每天午后来我们的住处窗棂外边晒太阳的小花猫。画上面的小猫盯着停在树枝上的蝴蝶，正蓄势待发地要跳起扑上去。

　　我不记得有看到这只小猫有这样做过，但斯蒂芬的画技实在令我惊奇，仅寥寥几笔就精确地勾勒出了动物肌肉活动的爆发力。

　　这几天，当我走进家门的时候，发现屋里有些异样的味道。

　　是香味。

　　没有什么人比Omega对气味的感觉更加灵敏了。

　　我知道这不是任何一种信息素的味道，而像是……一种香气的混杂。就好像有人用特殊方式，收集了自然界中许多种散发香气的东西，再以精心设计的配比把它们混在一起了一样。

　　斯特兰奇正站在窗边，正在把玩着一个小瓶子。那怡人的香味就是从那神秘的瓶身里散发出来的。

　　“这是什么？”我问道。

　　“香水。”斯蒂芬回答道：“巴黎的贵族太太之间兴起的时髦小玩意。你相信吗？在巴黎的贵族身上，你是闻不到他们原本信息素的味道的。”

　　“我明白。”我应道。虽然我不理解，但这似乎确实是权贵们会做的事，拿金钱去购买另一种味道，来遮盖自己身上原本的气味。

　　斯蒂芬最近和城里的香水商人交上了朋友。那商人拥有许多收集自各地的香料，但只有原料是做不出让贵妇小姐们心仪的香水的，他还需要有斯蒂芬那样丰富的炼金术知识。

　　“其实是一种赚外快的方式罢了。”斯蒂芬说道：“商人愿意出大价钱买下新的香水配方。”

　　“你想发明新的香味吗？”我问道，“会让贵族们喜欢的那种？”

　　“是的。”斯蒂芬眨了眨他灰色的眼睛，这个眼神我明白，他一定是已经有了什么主意。他放好了瓶子，招招手示意我过去。

　　我走到他身边，他突然靠了过来，把鼻子凑到我耳后，深深地吸入了一口气。

　　“你这在干嘛呀？”我有点想笑。

　　“闻你。”他说，“你不知道自己闻起来是什么味道吧？”

　　“每个人都不知道自己的味道，这真的很奇怪。”我诚实地说。

　　“等你下次发情期再说吧。”斯蒂芬说，“我觉得我们要发财了。”

　　斯蒂芬总是这样，这一会还在跟你谈这件事，下一刻就讲起了似乎风马牛不相及的东西，搞得人头晕。我经常跟不上他的思路，所以也就陪他笑笑，不再追问了。说不定他等会想起来了，就会突然跟我解释一通。

* * *

　　既然斯蒂芬提起了发情期，这倒是提醒我日子不远了。

　　离开骑士团后的那几天，我也十分担忧，不知道下一次发情期该怎么办。

　　斯蒂芬一直神神秘秘地让我不要操心，说他会想办法。结果下一个月，我的发情期没有到来，再下一月也没有。

　　我在惶恐之中度过了有三个月，然后我们行至了普罗旺斯地区，在那里发情期又再一次降临。此时我们才搞清楚，原来我的周期应该正是三个月。

　　回想起那一次发情期是如何度过的，我不由得有些羞恼。

　　那一天，作为医生的斯蒂芬比我自己还早发现了异常。他急急忙忙地把我带回了旅店，让我先回自己的房间，随后不久，他手上拿着一个用丝绸裹得严严实实的长条东西过来了。

　　“这是什么？”我尽力克制着体内一阵阵升起的热潮引起的不适，虚弱地问道。

　　“一个可行的解决方式。”斯蒂芬把东西递给了我。

　　我小心翼翼地揭开了覆盖的丝绸，一个用橡木雕琢出的圆柱体呈现在了我眼前。

　　这个大小，这个形状……未免过于逼真了吧？都不给我一个怀疑是别的东西的机会。

　　“这是……那个吗？”我还是问出口了。

　　斯蒂芬点点头。

　　我立即明白了他的意思，一股热血涌上了脑子，让我羞红了脸。

　　“我知道可能不如真的效果好，我之后弄点药来帮你缓解不适感。”他认真地说道。

　　哦，闭嘴吧。我第一次很想把他赶出去。

　　“你自己能行吗？”斯蒂芬似乎误解了我为难的表情，好心地问道。

　　“当然当然！谢谢医生。”我赶紧应道。

　　“我就在隔壁，如果你需要帮忙……”

　　“不，不需要了吧！”我脸上和身上都更烫了，我有些怀疑自己看起来是不是变了个颜色。

　　斯蒂芬一本正经地点了下头，带上门离开了。

　　整个发情期的过程又难受又尴尬，还好最后还是成功熬过去了。

　　“一回生二回熟喽。”医生评价道，低头不知道在纸上记了些什么。

* * *

　　斯蒂芬在做关于Omega发情的相关研究，这我是知道的，而且整个大陆恐怕都没有第二个医生比他更懂Omega了。

　　果然几天后我的发情期又如期而至了。

　　这一次，我算是搞明白了“一回生二回熟”是指斯蒂芬自己。

　　发情期期间身体瘫软无力是很正常的，我自行解决其实十分费力，这点医生他也发现了。

　　“还是让我帮你吧，我也想近距离地观察一下。”他一副成竹在胸的样子。

　　他看起来真的太医生了，令人无法产生别的想法。

　　毕竟身体限制令我很难活动，我想了想还是答应了。

　　想象一下这个Beta医生让我在床上躺好，然后拿起那极度仿真的器具来帮我解决发情的场景。

　　这整个过程有些诡异，但是却没有我想象中的尴尬。

　　他甚至还能自如地讲一些关于某些贵族的名字的双关冷笑话。

　　这次发情期也平稳地度过了。

　　几天后，斯蒂芬兴冲冲地跑到了我面前。

　　“罗莎*，猜猜我手上拿着什么？”他一副很兴奋的样子。

　　“不，我不猜，你的游戏都很危险，我才不要上当。”我说道。

　　“哦，你好无聊。”斯蒂芬拿出了一个小瓶子，在我眼前晃了晃。

　　这个瓶子我见过，这是他用来装正在研制的香水的瓶子。

　　“你想出新香水的配方啦？”我也高兴了起来。

　　“是的。你还记得我问你知不知道你闻起来是什么味道吗？”他说着，拔出了瓶子的塞子，用另一只手在瓶口挥舞了一下，好让味道跑出来。

　　这一刻，我闻到了一阵玫瑰的香气。这阵香味像是有魔法，能钻入人的心底在那里开出花来似的。我不觉得这是任何一种真的存在的花朵的味道。

　　“这……这是？”我有些头晕目眩，惊讶道。

　　“ _Rosae extranea_ ，”他说，“是这个香水的名字。”

　　“这是我的信息素？”我问道。

　　“是你信息素的味道，没错。”斯蒂芬几乎高兴得手舞足蹈：“我几乎一点也不差地把这个味道配出来了。”

　　“呃，是很厉害没错。”我犹豫不决，“但是这真的卖得出去吗？”

　　“相信我吧，罗莎！我们会赚一大笔钱的！！”斯蒂芬用力地抱了我一下，我在他胸口撞得头昏眼花。

* * *

　　斯蒂芬在忙着世界上所有的事的同时，也没有忘掉他医生的本职。

　　这一天我们住处来了位贵客。

　　这位Alpha客人衣着华贵令人称奇。从前我在教堂里见过的小块上好丝绸，这人直接扯了整匹用来做袍子，以及他披着的金丝绣花的斗篷，上面还细细地缀着珠宝。

　　这位是费迪南·德·吉斯伯爵。他虽身上穿金带银，却看上去十分不妙。说实话，第一眼看到他，我是有些害怕的。

　　我不知道他到底患了什么疾病，他身上所有生命的气息都像消失了一般。他的脸色铁灰如白垩土，双颊深深凹陷，眼睛也如死尸般毫无神采。

　　这根本就是一具穿着华服的行尸。

　　原本斯蒂芬是厌恶同王公贵族打交道的，但他却破例令我接待了这位伯爵。

　　我掩上了会客厅的门，退到厨房耐心地等待着。

　　过了好一会，这位贵客才又出现在我眼前，进过门厅，飘然离去。

　　这位可怕的伯爵让我十分好奇，我连忙进了会客厅，询问是怎么回事。

　　“你以前几乎没有给贵族看过病。”我说。

　　斯蒂芬坐在椅子上，正在翻看一叠手稿，“人就是这么奇怪，来找你看病，等于把命都交给你了，却还是不信任你。这在贵族身上体现得尤为明显，我一点也不想给自己惹麻烦。”

　　“那为什么这位伯爵是特例？”我好奇道。

　　“因为和我的研究有关系。”斯蒂芬说道。

　　说得也是，也只有这样才能打动他了。

　　我本无意再探究下去，没想到斯蒂芬自己接下去解释了起来：“这个Alpha失去了他标记的Omega。”

　　“你在说什么？”我一时并不太明白他的意思。

　　“你知道标记吗？”斯蒂芬从一堆书页中抬起头来看我。

　　“不……不知道。我也是不久前才知道Alpha与Omega是能结合的。”我说道。

　　“哈，这就是贪生怕死的Alpha们编造的最大的谎言了。”斯蒂芬讽刺地说道。

　　斯蒂芬知道许多东西，这点我早已知晓。但我隐约觉得，接下来他要告诉我的东西，极有可能会把我脑中那已经成型的、如同坚果一样的三观敲出道裂缝来。


	10. Chapter 10

　　那是一种什么样的感觉？

　　二十年前的一个冬日，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生这样问索尔·奥丁森。

　　就像……身体的一部分被活活撕扯了下来。但是那伤口永远不会愈合，在你呼吸着的每一刻，它都在滴血，都在抽痛着。

* * *

　　小时候人们是怎么教他的来着？Alpha与Omega结合是魔鬼之举，有违神之意愿，必将带来痛苦。

　　对于前两条他早就动摇了，而最后一个是他亲身体会过的。

　　疼痛一直是他的一部分。

　　刚开始的那几年，索尔只能不断地服用斯蒂芬给的用来暂时减缓痛感的药。斯蒂芬称这种药为Algos，说是从希波克拉底手稿中复原出来的镇痛方式。

　　当时斯蒂芬还没有意识到Algos会带来的负面影响。它的确能让索尔暂时从疼痛中解脱出来，但随后他却滑向了另一个深渊。

　　药效过后，疼痛就会回到索尔身体之中，甚至带来其他更加意想不到的效果。抽搐、咳血、产生幻觉，到了某个时刻，他不得不开始在身体原本的疼痛和用药过后的痛苦反应之间做选择。

　　他不知道有多少Alpha标记过Omega，其中又有多少人失去过对方。但坚毅如他，每日从城楼高处走过时也会有那么一两刻产生动摇。

　　这罗马人所建的城墙是多么高啊。索尔身体探出边缘，看到地上往来的人都缩成了昆虫般大小。一切困扰简化成了一个选择。只要往前挪两三寸，痛苦就不再属于他。

　　结果是他活下来了。每天安然无恙地走下城楼，没人知道这位骑士刚刚其实是在生死边缘走了一遭。

　　他再也不沾一滴酒，或任何有可能模糊他神智的东西。他如此小心隐忍，生怕自己一时脆弱，就让那种欲望占了上风。

　　这样过了很多很多年，他的身体似乎渐渐遗忘了不痛苦的时候的感觉，疼痛才是他的正常状态。

　　那一天，索尔还记得那一天，骑士团公开招募Omega骑士的最后一日，他见到了她。

　　Omega女孩冒冒失失地冲进大门，紧张腼腆地用半生不熟的拉丁语询问招募是否已经结束。

　　索尔很惊讶。并不是因为这个女孩本身有什么吸引人眼球的特质，而是他感觉到身体里发生的变化。那折磨了他二十年的伤痛，终于在那一天，第一次有了要开始愈合的趋势。

　　他慌慌张张地站起来。他无法理解这一刻发生在他身体内的改变。他只知道，这和那个女孩有关。

　　他回过神来的时候，看到女孩已经被拒绝，正失望地准备离去。

　　即使那个时刻那么短暂，当感受过做一个正常人应该有的样子的索尔，再也不愿回到地狱里去了。

　　不，他不能让她走。

　　索尔叫来范达尔，交代了几句话。

* * *

　　这个女孩是他的良药。

　　索尔无法为这种现象寻找到一个合理的解释。他试图在她身上寻找逝去的爱人的影子，但只能发现罗莎莉娅丝毫不像阿尼塔，甚至不太像一个Omega。

　　人们对Omega女性的印象往往是恭顺柔美的，正如阿尼塔这样。可罗莎莉娅冒失又倔强，一头深色的短发让她看起来更像一个小男孩。

　　内心是如此渴望占有她，但几十年的痛苦让他犹豫，让他克制。直到真正与她结合的那一瞬间，他感到再次变得完整。伤口愈合了，伤痕处还在微微地发痒。

　　可是索尔很快就发现玫瑰不是他一个人的玫瑰。他大可以像其他Alpha贵族一样，找一处地方把他们的Omega锦衣玉食地豢养着。但他没有这么做。

　　玫瑰不是金丝雀，也不会只有他一个人懂得欣赏。

　　这半年他没有停止过寻找她。他希望她还好好地活着，希望她安顿下来之后能给他捎来只言片语。就算她确实遭遇了不幸，他也想要找到她的尸首，怎么也好过这样音信全无。

　　这一日是皇宫宴会。

　　索尔·奥丁森正与一位大臣交谈着，几位贵妇人从门口走进来。原本没有太过在意，直到他闻到了一丝香气。

　　这阵香气几乎令他立即奔溃，他再也听不进大臣到底在说些什么了。他想立即转过身去探寻究竟。

　　“……奥丁森大人，您有什么看法？”大臣注意到对面的骑士似乎没有在认真听他说话。

　　索尔回过神来，有些难堪，可他现在确实没有心思去谈论政界人士的问题了。“抱歉，我今日身体有恙，我们改日再谈吧。”

　　索尔告辞离去，转身进入了宴会厅熙熙攘攘的人群之中。

　　他个子比大部分人都要高出一截，这让他有很好的视野，但他却没能看到他在寻找的身影。

　　索尔命令自己冷静下来，认真去分辨气味的来源。

　　这香气就像一只手一样抓挠着他的心肝，也指引着他。他很快就确定了方向。那儿有个女人，她站在大厅巨大的石柱之后，似乎正与人交谈着。索尔只能看到石柱后露出的一截酒红色的裙角。

　　是她。一定是她。

　　心中的狂喜令索尔头晕目眩。他没有想到丢掉的宝贝会用这样惊喜的方式再次出现在眼皮底下。

　　为什么她会出现在这里？这个淘气的小家伙躲在那里做什么？她在外面躲了大半年，就是为了守在这里等他路过，然后跳到他怀里吗？

　　索尔往石柱移动着，挡在路途上的人们就像杂草一样地恼人。

　　越来越近了。她的味道变得更加浓烈，围绕着他，几乎像是拥抱着他。

　　那截红色的裙角几乎已经触手可及，像斗牛士手中的穆莱塔一样，引诱着他使他发狂。

　　这一次，他绝对不会再轻易让她走了……

　　“奥丁森大人，我可以跟您说句话吗？”

　　这个人不知道是从哪里冒出来的，大胆地拦在了他的去路上。

　　“不是时候。”索尔眼睛盯着那个方向，说道。

　　“求您了，奥丁森大人。我不可以进来这里，他们很快就会发现我把我扔出去的。”那人说道。

　　索尔这才注意到这是一个Beta女人，不知道是如何混进来的。他按耐住心中窜起的火，认真听完了她的诉求。

　　“放心，您丈夫的事我会再好好调查的。”索尔说道，将她打发走了。

　　他重新把注意力放回到目标上，却发现那截裙角不见了，他跑了过去，绕过石柱，没有看到任何人。

　　她已经走了。

　　索尔不得不深深吸入一口气来压制懊恼之情。

　　哦不，她应该还没有走远。

　　索尔像着了魔一样地跟随着空气中残留的香气，他一路往门外走去，看到了一个穿着酒红色裙子的女人的背影，气味正是她身上散发出来的。

　　他走到了她的身后，觉得心跳卡到了嗓子眼，让他喉咙发涩，几乎说不出话来。

　　他伸出了手，拍了她的肩。

　　她好像吓了一跳，肩膀上下抖动了一下，转过了身来。

　　“奥丁森大人？您有什么事吗？”

　　索尔差点一口气没喘过来。不是她。这是他一位部下的妻子罢了。

　　“没事，我认错人了。”

　　索尔摇摇头，有些怀疑自己是不是疯了。这明显不是罗莎莉娅，但是却散发出了她独特的味道。

　　他转身回了宴会厅。

　　怎么回事？他在厅里转了一圈，不仅发出了疑问。他闻到了更浓烈的味道。

　　为什么每个女人身上都有罗莎莉娅的味道？他已经很久没有服用过Algos了，不应该出现这种幻觉啊？

　　直到西格恩走进他的视线之中，身上也散发着同样的味道，他终于忍无可忍，把这位弟媳堵在了墙角，询问她到底是怎么回事。

　　“啊？这是现在最流行的香水呀， _rosae extranae_ ，简直重金难求。”不明真相的西格恩这样解答道。

　　“这是哪里买的？”索尔着急地问道。

　　“巴黎的香水店。您怎么突然对这种女人的小玩意感兴趣起来了？”

　　“不……不是这样……失陪了。”他有些粗鲁地结束了谈话，转身要离去。

　　“诶，等等洛基要见您啊！”西格恩在后面喊道，“您要上哪里去？”

　　“巴黎！”

* * *

　　马车停在伯爵大人的府邸之前，我紧张地拽着裙摆，连续深呼吸了好几下，但是下车的时候还是踩到了裙子边缘，幸好斯蒂芬张开双臂准准地接住了我。

　　斯蒂芬看我这样，似乎觉得有些好笑，“不是你一直劝我来的吗？”

　　“可是我没想到我也要跟来啊，我一个Omega可从来没有来过这种场合。”我委屈地说道。毕竟伯爵来邀请了好几次，斯蒂芬一个Beta医生总不能一直拒绝那样有身份的人。

　　“不要担心。如果他们为难你，我们立即就走。”斯蒂芬安慰道。

　　伯爵的侍者通报道：“斯特兰奇夫妇到了。”

　　我听到这个称呼，有些吃惊，便抬头疑惑地看向斯蒂芬。

　　他回了我一个“一切尽在掌握之中”的表情。

　　我们跟着侍从走进了那座豪华的府邸。我挽着斯蒂芬的胳膊，很快就想明白了这是为什么。

　　难怪我一个Omega在巴黎到处走来走去都没有人来为难过我，我本以为是这里的人思想较为开放，现在想来十有八九是因为斯蒂芬刻意让人们觉得我们是一对夫妻了。

　　毕竟一个Omega女孩能走到的最高的合法社会地位，就是成为某个Beta男的妻子。

　　我便不再说什么。

　　走进了伯爵的餐厅，我一时间有些看花眼。这个房间比我住过的任何房子都还要大，墙上挂着我认不出人物的画像。餐桌长得可以在上面演戏剧，上面铺着精致的绸桌布，用鲜花装饰着。银质的餐具在烛光的照耀下闪闪发亮。

　　冷静，罗莎莉娅。我提醒着自己，小心翼翼地入了座。

　　“我的另一个贵客还没有到，麻烦大家稍等片刻了。”费迪南·德·吉斯伯爵说道。

　　其实有多少人都无所谓。我打算今晚无论他们说什么我都以微笑回应，绝对不给斯蒂芬丢脸。

　　没有过太久，侍者又领着一个人进来了。他一进门，餐桌边上所有人都自觉站立了起来，我慢了半拍，也笨拙地跟着站了起来。

　　我低着头不敢随便乱看。

　　“斯特兰奇医生，斯特兰奇夫人，这位是我的朋友，想必和你们也是老相识了。正是他把您推荐给我的呢。”吉斯伯爵热说道。

　　说着他又转过身去，和剩下的那些不认识来客的人介绍道：“各位，这是索尔·奥丁森，圣殿骑士团大团长。”

　　听到这个名字，我下意识往后退了一步，踢到了凳子。

　　我慌慌张张地抬头，对上了一双熟悉的蓝眼睛。


	11. Chapter 11

　　和Alpha一起用餐，对于一个Omega来说内容从来不是填饱肚子那么简单。Alpha倾向于把事情复杂化，符合他们对自身高等的认知。进入Alpha的世界，就最好顺着他们的规矩走，这是我从短短的骑士经历中得来的宝贵经验。

　　时至今日，我终于胆敢承认军团的日子就是个噩梦。人们说Omega生来低等，我不同意，于是我离开了族群加入了骑士团，偏离了Omega女孩应该有的生活道路。并不是为了向什么人证明什么，不过是为了看看其他人生可能性。

　　身处一群世上最强壮和优秀的人之中没有让我成为一个更好的人。出于某些可笑的政治原因，军团接纳了我们，并且试图把我们改造成Alpha，结果就是得到了我这样的失败品。是斯特兰奇医生让我知道，变成一个更好的人不等于变成Alpha。

　　身边的医生察觉到了我心不在焉的状态，他不动声色地伸过手来，拍了拍我看得见微微凸起的青色血管的手背。他的手形态很优美，皮肤上却爬满了狰狞的伤疤。他从来没有刻意掩饰过，我虽有些好奇然而也不好意思打听，想必他已经解释过无数次了。斯特兰奇医生本人可比几道伤痕有意思得多。

　　我转头，对上了他的目光。烛火光倒映在他灰色的眸子里。餐桌另一端也有一道目光时不时扫在我身上。那是索尔·奥丁森，我从来没想过还会再见到的一个人。他穿着很衬他军人气质的深蓝色羊绒外套，表情依然是这辈子从来没有一刻放松过的样子。据餐桌上男人们谈话，现在应当尊称他为大团长了。我假装专心对付餐盘中的食物，不敢望向他的方向。他倒是肆无忌惮地盯着我看，仿佛故意要让其他人察觉出怪异的气氛。

　　走进餐厅见到索尔·奥丁森的那一刻，我依然心存侥幸，觉得他大约不会记得我这微不足道的小人物。然而他看我时锐利得令我恨不得转头就跑的眼神证明我是错的。他认出了我。他还记得我。一个可怕的想法爬上我脑海：也许他正是冲着我来的。我自然明白自己不可能有什么魅力让大团长千里迢迢跑过来见我，所以答案就一目了然了：用不了多久他就会成为这个大陆上最有权势的人之一，我与他的那段往事对他的仕途来说可谓是不小的污点。

　　恐怕……他是来“清理”我的。

　　想到这里我像被夺走了周身空气一样眩晕了起来。我尽力保持着举止得体，只有斯特兰奇从我颤抖的餐刀尖看出了我的恐慌。

　　我是屋里唯一的Omega，但并非唯一的女人。正当我在思考如何逃跑的时候，餐桌边的男性们突然一致闭了嘴，然后陆陆续续地起身向刚走进厅里的人致意。

　　来者是一名优雅的金发贵族女人，她缓缓地向餐桌边走来。一时间厅里只有她走动时衣裙层层叠叠布料摩擦的窸窣声以及首饰碰撞发出的叮当声。她扫视了一眼众人，敏感如我便轻易察觉到了她看到我时眼底闪过的一瞬迟疑。她为迟到而向在座的客人道歉，然后大大方方在我对面坐了下来。

　　那是伯爵大人的妹妹，夏洛特·德·吉尔斯。我不得不承认夏洛特长了一张能跨越任何审美偏好的脸，大概是先有了她，才有了对于“美”的定义。夏洛特穿着和她兄长风格如出一辙的华贵礼服裙，入座的时候还需两位仆人一左一右为她整理繁复的裙䙓，然而人人都知道她骨子里却是个不折不扣的探险家。

　　实际上，在今日正式会面之前，我就在巴黎坊间听过不少夏洛特的事迹。她去过很远的东方，翻越过最陡峭的山岭，穿行过最险恶的水域，还有一次甚至在南边古老大陆平原上遇见了传说中的生物。

　　民间流传的这位巴黎贵族女探险家冒险故事显然被严重浪漫化了，然而并没有人会去考据其真实性。现在她坐在我正对面，我和传奇人物的距离仅仅是一张餐桌。这种惊奇的感觉冲淡了先前的害怕，她身上亲切的气场吸引走了所有人的注意力。

　　很好，这正合我意。我希望她能保持发光发热，做这个屋里耀眼的太阳，这样就不会有人注意到我了。没想到她转向了我直视我的眼睛，蓝绿色的眼中闪烁着兴奋的火光。

　　“斯特兰奇，他们说你结婚了，我还想不会是哪个同名的医生。没想到居然是真的。”她说。

　　斯蒂芬一改平常那副不冷不热的态度，竟扯出了一个笑容：“这是罗莎莉娅。”

　　我挺直了腰杆，僵硬地笑了笑，“很高兴见到您。”说着，我小心地等待她的回应，生怕她表露出一丝对Omega的负面情感。

　　“拜托，同我说话时以你相称就好。你和斯蒂芬都是我们家的朋友。”她的声音里天生带着雀跃，很容易令周围的人一同情绪高涨，“你别看我穿着和笼子一样的裙子，我可不是个爱守规矩的人。”她对我眨了眨眼。

　　我第一次这么快对一个Alpha，或者说一个人，产生好感。爱冒险却不具有攻击性，高贵而不趾高气扬。更重要的是她有快乐的魔力，能感染身边的所有人。有那么一瞬间我全然忘记了索尔·奥丁森在另一边给我带来的压迫感。

　　用餐过后，贵族家的晚宴才算得上是刚刚开始。接下来伯爵大人要给客人们展示他从各处搜罗来的珍稀玩意。陈列厅外的走廊上摆着一道东方屏风，上面简单地用墨水勾画出了山水的模样，和帝国画师常用的技法完全不同，我也是第一次见到。当我绕道屏风之后，才发现了它真正玄妙的地方。在屏风的那边看是一副普普通通的白底图画，而到了这边却变成了半透明的，走廊上的东西都看得清楚，不过像是蒙上了一层雾。这样的屏风一共有四道，摆放在不同房间的门口。

　　客人们在伯爵的陈列室的时候，陆陆续续又进来一些我没有见过的贵族。斯蒂芬说他们是受伯爵邀请来欣赏戏剧表演的。

　　等会还有戏剧表演？我转念一想，的确，按照伯爵的性格怎么可能让大家参观完收藏品就让这个夜晚结束呢？想到这里我有些疲惫，但还是为了斯蒂芬勉强打起了精神。“提前离场”这件事在Alpha的世界里也变得十分复杂，可以说是地位高的人才有的特权。我敢说今晚如果索尔·奥丁森没有走，谁也不敢先离开。

　　“现在你知道为什么我不喜与Alpha打交道了。”斯蒂芬在我耳边说道。

　　穿过伯爵的陈列室就到了另一个空旷的大厅，那里已经有十来个人在等待了。

　　让我有些意外的是这一个故事里居然有个Omega角色。我看过的戏剧寥寥可数，这也是头一回见到。然而扮演这个Omega角色的是个Beta演员，在我看来他哪都不像一个Omega，仅能从台词中得知他是落魄的Alpha主角的忠心奴仆。从周围人的深情看来他们很喜欢这个故事，显然只有我一个人感觉到了怪异。

　　厅里的客人加上演员大概有二三十人。我看不见索尔，但却能时时刻刻感知到他的存在。是气味。

　　巴黎是个内陆城市，来到此地近一年之后，我第一次感受到了海的味道。是莱万特城的海，是圣约瑟节的海——或者说，是我人生发生剧变那个夜晚的索尔·奥丁森。

　　气味是他给我的警告。

　　我碰了碰斯蒂芬的手，用手势示意他我想出去走走，然后一个人离开了大厅。比起看一个由Alpha创作、Beta扮演的Omega的故事，我对那四道神奇的屏风兴趣更大一些。

　　我回到了长廊上，把屏风上的图画都仔仔细细地看了一遍，靠近观察可以闻到绘屏风的墨水散发出怡人的清香。在屏风制成的大陆上一定有着和帝国完全不一样的风景。

　　此时我又闻到了那阵令我避之不及的香气。我动身往反方向跑去，躲在了最远的一个屏风后。我才刚刚藏好，就透过半透明的屏风看到了索尔·奥丁森身影出现在了走廊另一端尽头。他步伐匆匆向我这个方向走来。我害怕得要命，理性告诉我他不可能知道我在这，他大约是要走屏风旁边的楼梯离开伯爵府。

　　他越来越近，我不自觉地屏住了呼吸。他快步走到楼梯前，我本以为可以松一口气了，但此时他又突然停下了脚步，迟疑了一下，转身走到了屏风前。

　　他该不会发现我了……？他离得那么近，如果不是有这道屏风阻挡，他伸手就可以抓到我。然而他什么也没有做，只是站在那里，露出了一个失落的神情。

　　我从来没见过索尔·奥丁森这副样子。有那么一刻我忘记了面前这个男人很可能想让我死这个事实，我只想冲动地跑出去安慰他。

　　在我鼓起勇气采取行动之前，索尔·奥丁森就已经转身离去。只剩他远去的脚步声和海洋的味道在飘荡在走廊中。

　　大概今晚之后，我真的不会再见到这个人了吧。我躲在屏风之后，做了上一次没来得及做的事。

　　再见了，索尔。我小声地说道。　　

* * *

　　斯特兰奇医生一早就出了城。我则是和往常一样做家务，趁着天气好把家中的床单桌布都扯下来洗了。斯蒂芬或许是最好的医生，但他照顾自己的能力不及一个十岁的孩童。如果我没有将每一餐送到他的书房，这位伟大的医生恐怕就会忘记人类需要进食这件事。

　　我把木盆抬到了院子里，把其中拧干的床单一件件展开挂上晾衣绳。阵阵风把洁白的床单吹起，就像跳舞的少女的裙䙓。同时我的视线也被遮蔽，没有注意到什么时候有个人影进了院子，在角落默默地站着。直到这阵风稍停，我注意到了白色的床单上引出了一个黑色的人影。

　　“是谁？”我有些慌，不记得今天有病人说要过来。巴黎比其他任何城市都要开放，城里的Alpha、Beta和Omega以特定的方式和谐共处。我在这里还没有被找过麻烦，但是也不能排除有什么极端的家伙……

　　我抓起了洗衣杆藏在身后，然后又谨慎地试探道：“是来看病的吗？医生马上就回来。”

　　影子在白色床单上放大。一只手撩起了床单一角，索尔·奥丁森戏剧般地出现在我眼前。

　　这一刻我吓得魂飞魄散，洗衣杆落在地上也没察觉。我转身想跑，却一脚踩在了上面，整个人裹在床单里摔在了地上。

　　我顾不上摔得疼，挣扎着要从床单里出来继续逃命。我听见一声叹息，然后像鬼一样缠着我的床单终于消失了，索尔的蓝眼睛出现在我面前。

　　事到如今我什么也顾不上了，我在原地蜷成一团，用胳膊护住脑袋，眼泪就开始止不住往下掉：“求你不要杀我，我没有和任何人说，斯蒂芬也没有……”

　　他蹲下来抓住我的胳膊，顺理成章把我揽进怀里：“嘘，冷静一下。”

　　“不要杀我……”我继续哭着，把眼泪鼻涕蹭他制服外衣上。

　　“嘿，谁说我要杀你的？”

　　我抬起头看他：“……不是吗？”

　　“我要杀你用得着亲自来吗？”

　　眼泪一下子止住了。“那你来干什么？”

　　“我就来看看你过得好不好。”他搀着我的胳膊帮我我站了起来。

　　“这你也可以不用亲自来。”我小声地嘟囔了一句，弯腰去收拾弄脏的床单。我抱起木盆走到门边，“要不要进来讲？让人看到可不好。”

　　索尔没说什么，跟我走进了屋。

　　“你到前厅坐坐，等我到厨房收拾下。”我说。

　　斯蒂芬收集了很多东方的茶叶，他一天也无法离开这种饮料。既然来了大团长这种级别的客人，我希望他不要介意我取一撮来泡茶。

　　我把杯子放在托盘里，回到了前厅。

　　“这是医生最喜欢的一种饮料。”我把杯子递到了他手上，就像我招待过的无数客人一样。

　　索尔拿着散发着热气的杯子，盯着我身上的围裙，说道：“斯特兰奇难道请不起一个女仆吗？”

　　“是我不让他请的。”这是实话，我无法想象让另一个Beta或者Omega来服侍我的感觉，“斯蒂芬生活简单，我一个人就可以照顾了。”

　　“看来你真的很喜欢他。”他的喝了一口茶，吐出一句听起来轻飘飘的话，“很难把你现在的样子和骑士团的你联系起来。”

　　我叹了口气，放下托盘。“我和斯蒂芬不是你想象的那个样子。”即使是在索尔面前，我依然不敢贸然说出实情。

　　“大概我也想象不来。巴黎人都说你们是很恩爱的一对夫妻。”

　　“他对我很好是真的。”至少斯蒂芬真救了我的命。面前这个男人同样给过我虚假的希望，我曾经也因此而痛苦过，但是在这里的新生活让我逐渐放下了。是啊，我有什么理由怨恨他呢？我的命从来不是他的责任。

　　“那很好。”他把杯子放回了托盘，站了起来，“那我就先不打扰了，替我和斯蒂芬问好。”

　　“如果你亲自和他说，他应该会更高兴。”我说。

　　“说什么？”是斯蒂芬的声音。


	12. Chapter 12

　　在索尔·奥丁森将近半个世纪的人生中，能被他称为朋友的人寥寥无几，然而他只对一人敞开过心扉，那就是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。这位Beta医生与他往来并不密切，但却知晓他最痛苦挣扎的一面——他与自己的世界格格不入。

　　索尔初遇斯特兰奇时，后者还是位青涩的医学生，连斯蒂芬本人都表示索尔一定是走投无路了才会找上他。然而事实证明索尔并没有看错人。有了一位Alpha朋友的全力支持，斯特兰奇在短短十年之内就取得了惊人的研究成果，成为了帝国最顶尖的医生。

　　见到斯特兰奇与罗莎莉娅作为夫妻手挽手出现在费迪南的宴会上的时候，索尔经受了人生中难得的惊慌失措感。他内心一合计，从他把斯蒂芬介绍给罗莎莉娅医治伤口，到两人私奔离开，不过也就一个月的时间。在他所看不见的地方到底发生了多少他不知道的事？或者两人的感情就在他的眼皮底下酝酿升温，而他却愚蠢地视而不见？

　　索尔本以为两人在几次有惊无险的冒险经历之中足以建立起超越一切的信任，可现在看来并非如此。难道爱情当真如此令人盲目？不，对于这名博学多才的医生来说，大概他唯一的盲区就是爱情。

　　这么多年以来索尔从未听闻斯蒂芬对任何女人或男人表露过那方面的兴趣，看似冷淡的医生在一次酒后透露说他还不曾被任何事物激起过男女之事上的冲动。感情和精力都很丰富的索尔有些费解，他还是像一位贴心的朋友一样给予鼓励，让斯蒂芬不要封闭内心，也许哪天会遇到改变这种情况的人。

　　可是，为什么这个人非得是罗莎莉娅呢？

　　斯特兰奇总在四处云游，二十多年间索尔到各个城市拜访过他的住处。医生的经济状况时好时坏，他曾在城市最肮脏混乱的街区落脚，也住过一些较为得体的寓所，但这些地方都免不了带上强烈的斯特兰奇风格：房间内总是暗不见天日，书籍手稿、稀奇古怪的药材看似杂乱无章四处堆放，可他总能迅速从中找到所需物品，其中规律只有他自己才明白。

　　这一次索尔察觉到了不同。窗户正开着，鹅黄色的窗帘用粉色丝带束在两边，阳光照进会客厅，刚好洒在了他坐着的地方。窗台下的花瓶中插着新鲜的百合花，花瓣上还滚动着水珠。索尔知道斯特兰奇不那么注重生活小细节，而他过去也认识一位会这样布置住处的Omega女人。

　　索尔沐浴在阳光之中，手中的茶是入口最佳的温度。女孩站在他触手可及的位置，毫无自觉地散发着引导他来到这里的香气——是真正的罗莎莉娅的味道。她身穿浅草色的裙装，卷卷的黑发盘了起来，用贝壳头饰装点着。她的肤色苍白如垩土，脸颊却红得不自然，仿佛一个用蹩脚的技巧重新上过色的旧娃娃，怎么看也没有了穿着不合身的铠甲混在Alpha堆里时的倔强样子。而Omega女孩弱不禁风的身影却越来越与他记忆中的那个人重叠。

　　看来斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇并没有照顾好他的小妻子。索尔需要与他的老朋友谈一谈——他希望能是心平气和地谈。

　　“你来了。”医生带着一脸疲惫走进了前厅，把外套挂在了入口处的衣架上。看到索尔坐在他的扶手椅上，他似乎毫不惊讶。

　　然而罗莎莉娅才是慌张的那一个，“这么早就回来了？我……我还没有准备好午餐。”

　　“没关系，我说过你没必要把这些杂事当成你的任务。你去见朋友吧，我记得你们约好了？”斯蒂芬说道。

　　罗莎莉娅手忙脚乱地收拾着茶杯，“今天书店上新，过午后才开门。我先给你做饭吧。食材已经准备好啦，弄熟就可以吃了，很快的。”说完她匆匆走向厨房。

　　等到女孩的身影消失在走廊深处，斯蒂芬才转身面向索尔，带着他一贯的冷淡语气问道：“你有哪里不舒服吗？”

　　“我就不能作为朋友来看看你吗？”索尔继续占着医生最喜欢的座位，理直气壮地回答道。

　　斯蒂芬做了一个“打住”的手势，说道：“你知道没必要跟我来这套。”

　　这下索尔有些不开心了：“斯蒂芬，你结婚了啊！难道我是世界上最后一个知道这件事的人？你又是从什么时候开始确定自己喜欢女人的？”

　　“我并没有。”斯蒂芬轻描淡写地说道，在厅里转了一圈，从书柜上面一层取下一叠羊皮卷，然后继续说：“既然你都来了，我想有些疑问也许你能帮我解答。”

　　斯蒂芬话音刚落，从厨房传来了一声打破器皿的声响。两个男人在同一刻反应过来，动身跑向了厨房。

　　先入眼的是散落一地的瓦罐碎片，往前走才看到女孩她浅绿色的裙角。她坐在橱柜下的阴影之中，耷拉着脑袋，叫她名字也没有回应。斯蒂芬冲上前去查看，才发现她失去了意识。他二话不说将她横抱而起，走上阶梯来到二楼卧房。罗莎莉娅瘦得几乎快没有了重量，她像易碎品一样被小心翼翼地放在了床上。

　　索尔跟着走进了房间，职业带来的敏锐直觉让他立即注意到了一些怪异的地方。罗莎莉娅的床是单人床！她和斯蒂芬并不睡在一起？可是他们分明一副感情很好的样子……他们到底隐瞒了什么？

　　斯蒂芬拿来了湿毛巾为她擦脸。她脸上原本涂的脂粉被擦了个干净，显出她真实的肤色。索尔不禁心中一紧。她脸色发灰，若不是还在呼吸着，索尔几乎要以为她已经死去了。

　　“她生病了吗？”索尔尽力不让心底的急切流露在面上。

　　斯蒂芬瞥了他一眼，“是发情。”

　　别的Alpha或许不知道Omega发情的样子，但是索尔对此可不陌生，斯蒂芬也很清楚这点。于是他直截了当地问出了口：“为什么发情会是这样？”

　　斯蒂芬说道：“这正是我想搞清楚的。她每次发情过后身体都会更虚弱，我试了所有办法都只能缓解她的奇怪症状。”

　　斯蒂芬停顿了一下，脑中浮现出她上一次发情的时候他们不得已做的尝试。工具和药物都无法真正地帮助她，于是他请求让他试试真实的性交是否能起作用。

　　的确，他不知道性欲是一种什么感受。但他与罗莎莉娅相处时的放松感，以及看到她时心口时常泛起的温暖，他足以理解为他确实喜欢这个女孩。他发誓绝对不会让她遭遇任何不测——对于斯蒂芬来说，这已经是他感受的最接近于亲密关系的东西了。罗莎莉娅点头同意了，带着紧张和娇羞把自己交到了他手上。他是为了救她才与她交合，但是他却在过程中获得了快感。他为此感到羞耻。

　　房间中渐渐弥漫起来一股奇异的玫瑰香气。那是从发情的Omega腺体中散发出来的，只有Omega和少数的Beta以及Alpha能够闻到。罗莎莉娅的味道令斯蒂芬着迷，于是他利用自己的天赋复制了这个气味，将它保存在了精致的玻璃瓶中，贩卖到了帝国大陆的每一个角落，让所有的少女也为之疯狂。

　　此时此刻有另一种味道强硬地混入了斯蒂芬所熟悉的玫瑰花园之中。那阵气息就像海洋，带着海风特有的腥咸味，却不令人讨厌。这股闯入的气息让躺在床上的女孩恢复了一些活人该有的气色。作为医生的斯蒂芬先发现了她的变化。他转头看了眼索尔，骑士团长依然眉头紧锁，对他自己身体散发出的Alpha气息毫无知觉。

　　问题的答案忽然在斯蒂芬眼前铺开。

　　当然了，关键正是这个被他称为信息素的东西。Beta没有信息素，但先前那么多与Beta结合的Omega也没有出现罗莎莉娅这样的症状。

　　现在他终于寻找到拼凑出答案最关键的一个碎片：因为普通的Omega平日里鲜少有机会见到一个活生生的Alpha，更别说接触到Alpha信息素了。当初他在莱万特城的家丢失的药物，其中就有从索尔身上提取保存的Alpha信息素。

　　这个想法过于惊人，斯蒂芬立即转身跑进书房，在一堆书籍的夹缝中准确找到了一叠手稿。他翻到其中关于信息素的一页，边角是他的笔记：Alpha信息素对Omega产生影响？

　　一切都说得通了：罗莎莉娅的发情不是Omega成熟的自然生理现象，她是被高浓度的索尔的Alpha信息素强行诱发初潮的。

　　“原来是你！”斯蒂芬抓着手稿迅速回到卧房，对着索尔劈头盖脸地来了一句。

　　“什么？”明明还不知道斯蒂芬在指控什么，索尔依然心虚了一下。

　　“她的初次热潮是你帮她解决的对吗？”

　　“呃……”索尔不会说谎，也觉得没必要，“……是我。怎么了？是我把她害成这样的吗？”

　　斯蒂芬深深地叹了一口气，“是我们。”他把写有研究过程的羊皮卷摊开在索尔面前，知道对方多半看不懂上面写了什么，于是用简单易懂的方式把他的猜想阐述了一遍。

　　听完之后，索尔看了一眼床上的女孩，深深叹了口气，“她不应该遇到我的。”

　　“如果你是这么想的，我只能说很遗憾。我很高兴她出现在我的生活里。我一定会救她，无论用什么办法。”斯蒂芬坐在她的床边，握住了她的手。

　　“你是不是已经有想法了？”多年的交情让索尔一下子就看出了斯蒂芬一定有没说出口的话，他还在犹豫什么？

　　“我想……只有你能救她了。”斯蒂芬说出了这句话，似乎卸下了重担。他灰色的眸子盯着索尔，不再带有疑虑。

　　意识到斯蒂芬说的是什么，索尔不禁把视线移开到了窗外，不自觉地用手摸了摸有胡茬的下巴，又抓了抓头发。“你是说……让我……？”

　　“是的。然而我只有一个要求。”斯蒂芬依然保持着冷静。

　　索尔还沉浸在震惊之中反应不过来，“什么要求？”

　　“让我在旁边看着。”斯蒂芬说道。


	13. Chapter 13

　　天还没有完全黑。罗莎莉娅听到了一阵清脆的鸟鸣。有一只黄鹂喜欢在傍晚时分停在她的窗台上，好奇地探头探脑，在确认没有威胁之后便放声歌唱。

　　接着她闻到了空气中残留的酒精味，她可以轻易分辨出其中有伯爵赏赐的佳酿的香气。她想不起发生了什么。

　　她看到的最后一件东西是厨房置物架上排列得整整齐齐的调料罐。她努力地睁开双眼，身体其他部分的知觉慢慢地回到身体之中。

　　首先她确认了这是熟悉的环境。卧房就和她每天早餐睁开眼所看到的别无二致，但身下的床却头一次给了她狭窄拥挤的感觉。

　　她试着活动了一下肢体，感受到腰间的束缚感。她低下头，看到有一只强壮的手臂正环在她腰上。一秒之内她就断定这不是斯特兰奇。

　　罗莎莉娅没有尖叫。从前险恶的生活环境以及在骑士团里所受过的训练教会了她遇到未知险恶之时第一反应不该是放声大叫。

　　她命令自己保持冷静，用胳膊支起上半身，想要挪动双腿好下床行走。

　　这一刻，她的身体就像被闪电击中了一样，身体下半部分所传来的奇怪感觉几乎又让她的双腿失去控制。她发现自己双腿光裸着，下身与另一人紧密地结合，他的男性器具正深深地插在自己身体里。

　　这一下她再也忍不住了，无视身体的虚弱与处处酸痛，挣扎着要从床上爬起来，却被身后之人一把搂了回去。

　　他手上使着劲不让女孩逃脱：“不要跑！”

　　力量太过悬殊女孩最终还是放弃了抵抗，身体肌肉因为胡乱用力而抽痛着。听到他的声音，罗莎莉娅猛地反应过来，用微弱的声音问道：“Grandmaster？”

　　“你发情了，情况很糟糕。”

　　“谢谢您。您能不能先……放开我？”

　　“你是不是忘了我说过不要跟我用‘您’？”男人贴在她耳边说道，有意无意地往深处顶进一些。

　　她差点叫出声，咬着下唇在心里暗骂，可嘴上只能先顺了这个恶劣的男人的意：“谢谢你，能放开我了吗？”

　　“不可以。”索尔不假思索。

　　“天杀的狗逼Alpha。”她嘟嘟囔囔地说了一句，完全忘了被骂之人现在与她距离不可思议地近。

　　索尔一惊，听到她半生不熟地讲出脏话真是一件有趣的事。他从她的肩膀上方伸手过去捏住了她的下巴，强迫她扭头看自己：“没想到这么久不见，玫瑰还长出刺来了么？”

　　“呸。”罗莎莉娅用力甩头，逃出他的钳制，“别把我当成你那些顺从的Omega玩具。我可是一直就很凶的！只是现在我学会能准确表达心情的词汇了。”

　　索尔暗笑。“我可以想象到你是在哪里学到的这些……”他本想说粗俗下流，然而又改了口：“……情感丰富的词语。斯特兰奇显然不应该让你再出入某些场所了。”

　　女孩气不打一处来，继续反抗他，“你不要管我！讨厌鬼！”

　　索尔一时吃痛，发出一声低喘，按住了她的腰：“不要乱动，你会疼的。”

　　女孩哼一声，挣扎得更厉害了，“谁怕了？你也会疼！”

　　斯蒂芬不知在门口听了多久，此刻才抬起手把门框敲得邦邦响：“我看你们俩相处得挺好。”

　　罗莎莉娅匆忙拉过被子想盖住这羞人的场面，然后求救似的呼唤他：“斯蒂芬，你快叫他走开啊。”

　　索尔见状不得不为自己辩解：“不是我不想放你，是我不能。”

　　“你说这什么胡话！”女孩气极。

　　”他说的是真的。“斯蒂芬端过来一杯热茶，“Alpha的生殖器会形成一个结卡在性交对象的身体里，这是正常现象，几小时后就会消退。”

　　罗莎莉娅接过杯子喝了一口，她不太清楚是什么茶，只觉舌尖有洋甘菊的回味。“那我们就要这样等几个小时么？”

　　“恐怕只能这样。”斯蒂芬点点头。

　　“有什么能让我昏睡几小时的药吗？”女孩可怜巴巴地看着医生。

　　“没必要这样，我们可以聊聊天。”索尔说道。

　　“还是打晕我算了。”罗莎莉娅置若罔闻。

　　斯蒂芬的手指轻轻拂过女孩恢复了血色的脸颊，“我要把刚才的记录写完。你乖乖等着不要折腾索尔，好吗？你会没事的，我保证。”

　　什么，现在斯蒂芬和索尔是一派的了么？罗莎莉娅拉住他的衣角，恳求道：“斯蒂芬，不要抛弃我！”

　　“我就在楼下书房，等我写完你差不多也就恢复了。”斯蒂芬把她落在额前的头发撩到耳后去，低声安慰道。

　　撒娇胡闹向来对斯蒂芬不起作用，罗莎莉娅很清楚这一点，于是只好乖乖点了头，目送着他走出卧房。

　　小小的空间再次归于寂静，身后男人平缓的呼吸声变得十分明显。她很怕索尔又想要闲聊。她不知道要怎么正常地与他交谈，内心深处满满的怨气与委屈涌到嘴边就会变成恶毒的话。

　　“我不会跟你聊天的！”她扔下这句话，干脆闭上了眼睛。

　　很快她就发现没有视觉来分散注意力，其他感官变得更加敏感，身上的每一寸肌肤都在主动感受男性Alpha的存在，她柔软敏感的内壁正紧紧地包裹着那埋在自己身体里的坚硬形状，他强大的存在感怎么也无法忽视。

　　此时，她感觉到按在腰上的那只不安分的手又活动了起来，带着握武器留下的茧子的手掌轻柔缓慢地拂过她小腹肌肤，见她没有反对便一路往上，手指在她肋骨下方抚摸打转，然后大胆地攀上她柔软的小山峰。直到敏感处被他的大手握在手中，她终于忍受不了地哼了一声：“你干嘛！”

　　“你不跟我说话，我只好自己找点事做喽。”索尔理直气壮。

　　“无赖！”她有气无力地说道，双手扒在他的右手小臂上，反抗的力量微不足道：“我要叫斯蒂芬了！”

　　“你别打扰他。”索尔将她搂得更紧，“而且我知道你们俩不是夫妻了。”

　　罗莎莉娅被他抱得喘不上气，嘴上还不能输：“那你也不能这样欺负我！”

　　“欺负你？你的小脑袋在想什么？”男人轻哼一声。这个小家伙什么时候才能知道世界上最不可能伤害她的人正是他？

　　正想着，手臂上感到一阵湿润。

　　是眼泪。

　　“你哭什么？！”索尔从来不知道自己一着急起来就像发怒的狮子一样。

　　莫名其妙被凶的女孩更委屈了，哭哭啼啼地控诉他：“你到底来干什么？本来什么事都没有，大家都过得好好的……”

　　“我想你了。”索尔不假思索地打断她的话。

　　罗莎莉娅顿了一下，似乎不敢确定自己所听到的话，“你说什么？”

　　“在街头没有人教过你这句话？”索尔轻笑。

　　没想到女孩哭得更厉害了，“你就不能放过我吗？”

　　索尔沉默了。这一瞬间时空错乱，他仿佛回到了二十年前。那个他曾深爱的Omega女人也是这样哭红了眼睛，对他喊出了这句话。

　　你就不能放过我吗？

　　他的本性与粗犷的外表不符，其实他内心柔软，从来没有想过伤害任何人。

　　索尔·奥丁森唯一与之过不去的人是他自己。

　　趁他发愣的这会，女孩竟然成功地挣脱了出去，已经变回正常大小的Alpha生殖器滑出了她的身体。

　　罗莎莉娅迅速跳下床，扯过放在床边的衣物就往身上套。被人压在身下怎么也没办法“好好聊天”。等到身体都被衣服妥妥地遮盖住了她才感到安心，转而面向索尔。他阴沉着脸，缓慢地把制服穿回身上。果然这才应该是大团长本人，刚刚她感到的一丝温柔大概是妄想。

　　索尔没有正眼看她，站起来身披上外套，却心不在焉地被腰带上的金属饰物划伤了手。他反射性地抽回手，看到饰物锋利的金属边缘在他左手食指关节上拉了道瘆人的口子，粉色的血液瞬间从细缝中涌了出来。

　　“我的天，你是笨蛋吗？”女孩的反应比他还要激烈，一下子跳了起来，跑过来查看他的伤势，“骑士团大团长被自己的配件划伤，你觉得好笑吗？”她念念叨叨地从橱柜里找到了止血的药剂，粗暴地拉着他的胳膊到桌旁坐下，然后捧起他的手，仔仔细细地把药粉洒在了伤口上。

　　“你不需要紧张，我受过更重的伤，你大概见过。”他任她捏着他的手指，空闲的那只手就要抽出衬衣下摆，想要把自己肋骨下方的伤疤展示给她看。

　　罗莎莉娅及时制止了臭男人把伤疤当作勋章炫耀的行为：“再英勇的伤也改变不了你刚刚那蠢蛋行为的本质。”

　　索尔突然不说话了，只是盯着她的脸庞看，盯得她不得不主动转移注意力，去整理药瓶子。“其实你根本不怕我对不对？”他说。

　　“嗯？”她愣了一下，似乎没想到他为什么说出这种话，“是你提醒了我。我可不是你的手下了，我为什么要怕你？”

　　罗莎莉娅承认，在说这话的时候是故意想让他生气的。没想到索尔听了之后居然咧开一个笑容，把她看得愣在原地。他莫不是疯了？

　　斯蒂芬的声音从一楼楼梯底端传来：“罗莎，马塞尔来找你了。”

　　罗莎莉娅这才像被一棒子敲醒了，“糟了，我差点忘了。”她急匆匆地对着镜子整理了一下头发，抱歉地看了他一眼，说道：“我得先走了。”

　　“马塞尔是谁？”索尔暗自问了一句。

　　罗莎莉娅抓着裙摆稍微向上提起，带着他从来没见过的欢欣雀跃跑下来了楼梯。他跟了过去，只看到门外青年男子的侧影。


End file.
